A World We Never Wanted
by AsgardianGrizzly
Summary: Thomas wakes up from a car crash, and realizes that he doesn't remember anything from the past few days. He swiftly understands that something is terribly wrong, and his family and friends are dead. Thomas is quickly thrown into a fight for his life. (Zombie Apocalypse-Walking Dead Style AU) WARNING: Slight gore. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

**Hey guys! AsgardianGrizzly here! So, first off I just want to say that I actually had the idea for a Zombie Apocalypse AU a while ago, and I just never got around to it. I read **_**LuqmanRoxas**_**'s version and it inspired me to write mine. ;) So, anyways, this story is going to be completely different than her/his. My story is more of a Walking Dead style story. I really hope you enjoy it. **

**Also, in this fiction the Glader Slang are every day swears, and everyone is a little bit older.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Walking Dead references, I do not own TMR characters.**

**Inspired by The Walking Dead.**

Thomas woke up slowly. His head ached and the vague sound of scraping noise filled his car. He groaned and opened his eyes. A bloody scarred hand was reaching at him through his broken windshield. Thomas screamed and tried to move backwards, only to be stopped by his locked seatbelt. He looked around. The hand connected to a scarred arm with a huge chunk of flesh missing from its bicep.

The wrecked arm turned into a rugged torso with a business suit that was missing huge section of fabric. The living corpse had dimmed skin and hollowed out eyes that were milky gray. The scariest part was the huge chunk missing out of the dead man's head. That was most obviously a fatal wound, and yet the thing walked like it was alive and healthy.

Thomas turned and looked into his backseat. A backpack sat, full of what looked like canned food and a baseball bat leaned on the backpack.

_What happened…_Thomas thought silently. Last thing he remembered was…nothing? He could remember his family, his name, his last name, everything basic, but no events…unusual…Thomas felt fear knot up in his stomach. He looked at the key that had been abandoned in the ignition of his Toyota Corolla.

Grabbing it tightly, he turned the ignition and sighed in relief as the car started up with a long drawn out rev. Thomas slammed the gas and rammed the undead creature. He tried not to gag at the sound of its bones crunching under the wheels.

He continued driving down the abandoned road. A few cars could be seen along the way but most of them were either to broken to hold any passengers or swarmed with the—things…Thomas suddenly felt lucky.

He had been out cold for who knows how long and he was still alive! The corpses hadn't clawed their way in, he hadn't been swarmed, he'd _lived_. He'd _survived_. If he could make it to the city then he'd be safe. He could find his family, his friends, he could call the cops, get them to take the group to safety…who was he kidding? The cops were most likely dead. His friends were most likely dead. His _family _was most likely dead.

Oh shuck.

_Teresa_. _Chuck_. His girlfriend and his brother. What had happened to them? Were they still alive?

Thomas' thoughts were interrupted by the sight of skyscrapers on either side. He had reached the city. Thomas had grown up in Glade City, he went to school at Glade High. He and his best friend Aris used to hang out all the time. Thomas froze at the sound of the car sputtering. He looked at the gas meter. Empty. He sighed and grabbed his backpack and his baseball bat and exited the car.

A groan caught his attention and Thomas spun around to see an undead woman stumbling at him. She opened and closed her mouth, grinding her rotted teeth together. Her black hair was knotted and missing in some places and her milky eyes were bloodshot and dead set on Thomas.

Thomas lifted his baseball bat and smacked the woman in the side. She continued moving at him. He slammed again, this time going for a knee. The woman partially collapsed but continued limping at Thomas. He began to panic. Why wasn't she in pain? Why wasn't she collapsing?! He took another swing, hitting the thing dead on in the face. The creature collapsed in a pile of rotted corpse. It began to groan and Thomas yelped, smashing the thing's skull in multiple times. It stopped twitching.

Go for the head.

Alright then.

Thomas looked at the disgusting filth on his belt and decided it best to keep the bat away from anything he was going to eat or drink. He rested it on his shoulder and put the backpack over his other shoulder.

Then he began walking.

Thomas turned another corner. On the way he had found quite a few dead people, but they were unmoving, a lot of them had bullet wounds in their heads. A few moving corpses had tried to eat Thomas but he'd bashed their heads in with his bat rather easily.

That was until he turned that corner. The one corner out a million that he just _had _to turn! When he turned that corner he was suddenly standing roughly 10 feet from hundreds of the undead, cannibalistic, corpses.

Thomas gasped, catching the attention of quite a few of the things. He spun around and began sprinting for his life, clutching his baseball bat and backpack tightly as he ran. The horde couldn't run but they definitely stumbled over each other quickly.

Thomas screamed and turned another corner, he continued running as hard as he could, but one of them jumped at his heels.

Suddenly an arm shot out of a nearby alley and dragged Thomas in, slamming the gate behind him. Thomas screamed again, punching the supposed undead corpse in the face.

"Aw, Shuck, man!" the completely alive boy snapped, grabbing his—now bleeding—nose.

"Sorry!" Thomas threw his hands up in the air.

"It's fine, just—whatever, let's go," the boy was muscular, with black hair and olive skin. He began running down the alley and Thomas ran after him, moans and groans slamming against the gate behind him.

The boy made it to the end of the alley and came to a metal door in a building. He yanked the door open and shoved Thomas in, following swiftly. The teen—18, 19 ish—grabbed Thomas's arm and began tugging him up a staircase. Thomas was panting and the boy had barely broken a sweat. Did he _ever _get tired?! The two made it all the way to the roof and by that time more groans could be heard in the stairwell. The boy closed up the hatch, took a running start and jumped across from the current rooftop, to then next. A good long 4 ft gap between them.

Thomas swallowed hard.

The boy held out his hands, "Throw me your bag and your bat!"

"What!? No!" Thomas snapped, frustrated, "You're just going to run off and leave me here!"

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead!" the boy shot back.

Thomas sighed and chucked his bag and his bat at the boy, who caught them easily.

"Take a running start!" the boy commanded and Thomas turned around, only to be stopped by a loud groaning. The undead things started shoving at the door and a loud creak signified they almost had it open.

Thomas shouted and ran at the ledge, leaping forwards. He collided harshly with the older boy and the boy regained his footing and helped Thomas up.

"Congratulations," the boy said, "My name is Minho. And I just saved your life."

**Alright guys! There's my first chapter! Yay! So, I really hope you guys like the story, and I will continue to update soon enough! Let me know if you guys want to see anything happen and I'll do my best. **

**-AG**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**Hey hey guys! This is the second chapter of **_**A World We Never Wanted. **_**I got really positive feedback for the first chapter and I hope to get the same reaction to this one! **** I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Also, as said in my other story—**_**Taken From Paradise—**_**just to let everyone know, my version of Jorge is early 30s instead of early 40s. That's just how I imagined him, and in this story Jorge will have an older brother relationship with Brenda. So that's the relationship is in this story. Also, Brenda will come into the story soon, but not yet.**

**Also also, Gally is a little nicer in this version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMR. I do not own any TWD references. **

Thomas sat in awkward silence as the car drove down the abandoned country road.

Minho sat in the driver's seat of the black Chevrolet Silverado **(It's a really heavy duty pickup truck). **The older teen had led Thomas across a few more roof tops before climbing down another ladder a few miles away and sprinting over to the truck, digging his weapon—a sharp hand knife, a little more tha foot long—into the skulls of those things on the way.

This guy was a pro. Thomas could tell by the backpack full of supplies and the AK-47 that was in the back seats. Not to mention the blood that splattered the windows and the fear that was missing from Minho's eyes. He looked Zombie Numb.

"How'd you get the attention of that many Walkers?" Minho demanded suddenly.

"_Walkers?_" Thomas asked uncertainly.

"Ya…names my group and I came up with for those corpses. There's the Grievers, the ones that don't care enough and/or aren't strong enough to attack, the Walkers and/or Roamers, the ones that are separate from the Herds, the Herds are massive groups of Walkers or Roamers, and finally the Cranks, which are the creepiest, goriest, most dangerous ones that will do anything for food—or us," Minho explained.

"Oh…" Thomas muttered.

"Yep, pretty crazy," Minho agreed coolly.

"Did you have a family near here?" Thomas questioned curiously.

Minho's expression saddened and his muscles tensed, "Ya."

Thomas didn't press when nothing else came from the boy.

"You?" Minho asked.

"Ya. My mom and dad lived in LA and I took care of my younger brother 'cause he wanted to go to school here. I had a girlfriend to," Thomas replied sadly.

Minho nodded.

Maybe he could ask someone about Minho's family later…wait…where were they going? "Where's your camp?" Thomas asked.

Minho just nodded his head forwards. At that moment Thomas realized that they weren't surrounded by skyscrapers. In fact, it looked like they had been driving through trees for a while now. Thomas looked out the back window and saw that the car had driven through a series of brush up a hill and into the thick forest.

The truck arrived at a series of barbed wire that had been wrapped around a good long stretch of trees. The circle of barbed wire and trees formed a wall around a medium sized clearing filled with tents of all sizes. A small stream ran under the fence and into the area inside.

Minho unbuckled and stuck his head out the window, "Hey! It's me! Open up!"

Thomas looked up in awe at the top of an RV sticking out above the barbed fence. A plastic chair sat on the middle of the roof and a dark skinned boy, maybe 17 years old, sat on the chair, a rifle in hand. The boy nodded and signaled to someone behind the fence. The barbed wire was pulled back by a light brown haired boy wearing leather gloves.

Minho drove the truck through. Thomas's eyes widened at the sight of 30ish people inside the camp. "This is the Homestead—our camp," Minho announced, "We've welcomed in people for a little while now, but a lot of these people are friends of friends. Family of family. All of us are 18 or below. There was a group of us from the Scorch City High School and it's neighboring college that escaped together and we came here."

Thomas nodded, still surprised. He heard a scraping noise as the gate was closed again. Minho parked the truck in a small opening, obviously designated for the vehicle. The boy jumped out and Thomas jumped out after him, scanning the small crowd. The large group seemed to designate. You could tell who knew who because they stood by their tents chatting.

Minho was greeted by a small group of people, a lot of them the oldest in the group it seemed, 17 or 18.

"What took you so long?" an African American boy demanded.

"Sorry Alby, I picked up some excess weight," Minho tossed a thumb over his shoulder at Thomas as he removed his large backpack from the back seats, "But I got all this."

"What's your name?" Alby demanded, turning to the embarrassed teen.

"Thomas," Thomas replied shakily. This guy was a lot more muscular then him and a lot more threatening.

"Thomas?" Thomas's head snapped up at the sound of that voice. He knew that voice. No way. It couldn't be. His eyes widened at the sight of a tall girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Teresa?" Thomas demanded. Teresa ran over and wrapped her arms around Thomas's neck, kissing him gently. She pulled back and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Well, shuck. What're the odds of that?" the brownish red haired boy that had pulled open the gate crossed his arms and gave an impressed look.

"No kidding," a girl with long red hair pulled into a pony tail added.

"Thomas, I am so sorry! We tried to find you, but Aris said you were on a vacation up north," Teresa apologized. So that's where he'd been. "I'm so happy you made it out!"

Another face pushed his way through the crowd and Thomas grinned, releasing Teresa and pulling the boy into a bro-hug, "Aris!" Aris was Thomas's best friend back into Glade High. And he'd survived! Yes! That means… "Where's Chuck?" Thomas asked anxiously.

Teresa ducked her head. Aris looked away. All of the survivors avoided eye contact.

"Where's Chuck?" Thomas repeated.

"I'm sorry Thomas…" Teresa muttered.

Thomas gave an angry look, "Where the _shuck _is my brother!?" he demanded.

"He was climbing the trees the other day and he fell. Hit his head and it was all over," Alby spoke up. Thomas froze, holding back from crying. Chuck had been here. Teresa walked over and hugged him, but he didn't hug back. He'd been here a few days ago. Thomas could have seen him. If he'd died then… "Who killed him when he…" Thomas couldn't finish the sentence.

"I did," the boy with the red and brown hair spoke up. He looked like he didn't have a regret in the world, but that he felt sorry for Thomas. Thomas gave a brief nod.

"Come on, we shouldn't think about that. The past is in the past," Aris said thoughtfully, "I'll show you around. Okay?"

Thomas nodded as the group began to break up. Teresa went back over to a tent in the middle of the camp and Thomas followed Aris.

Aris gestured to the top of the RV, where the African American boy sat, gun laid across his lap.

"That's Frypan," Aris announced and Frypan threw a wave over his shoulder, "He guards the camp. Takes care of any Walkers, he's in charge of signaling the opening of the gate. He was a cook back in the city, so he knows how to cook the stuff that the Hunters bring back."

Aris turned to Thomas, who nodded, still taking everything in.

"That brings us to the next people," Aris started, "The Hunters. They hunt all of the food and bring it back to camp. As of right now we only have one Hunter and let me just say he does—_amazing. _His name is Newt, you'll know him when you see him come back later."

Aris led Thomas over to a small group of boys talking: Alby, Minho, red and brown haired boy, and a few others.

Aris gestured to Alby, "This is Alby. He keeps track of everyone. Organizes the runs. Watches over everyone. He's the leader."

Alby gave a friendly smile, "Sorry you got dragged into this klunk hole of a world, but I'm glad you made it." Thomas returned the smile and shook Alby's hand.

"You know Minho," Aris shrugged at Minho, who nodded and crossed his arms, "He does all of our Supply Runs and helps us get more gas for the cars if needed, although we're pretty stocked for right now."

Aris put a hand on the red and brown haired boy's shoulder, "This is Gally. He opens the gate whenever needed and helps organize the tents. He makes sure that everyone gets their fair share of food." Gally grinned and shook Thomas's hand.

"Pleasure," Gally said and Thomas grinned.

"Teresa takes care of all of our clothes," Aris announced, pointing at Teresa, who sat across the gathering area, folding clothes, "She washes them and folds them and lays them out for us. Really helpful. She gets help from Sonya," he pointed over to the stream, where the red haired girl form earlier was fishing, "Great at fishing. Expert aim."

"What about you?" Thomas asked.

"He's Mr. Nice Guy," Minho spoke up, "Keeps us all organized. Keeps us from fighting. Helps wherever needed. Gives the tours."

Aris smiled and Thomas slapped him on the back.

"Anyways," Aris sighed, "You must be exhausted. Teresa's rearranged her tent for you, but if you want your own we have a few extra."

"Teresa's is fine," Thomas waved him off, yawning and looking up at the midday sun.

"Alright cool," Aris agreed.

**Alright guys, so this was a bit of a slow chapter, but I wanted you guys to learn which characters were at the camp and which will be brought in later. SO…CHUCK! I was originally going to have him be fine, but I figured it be a bigger twist if he died! Please do not flame.**

**Time for the replies:**

**Sydney: I'm so happy you liked it! I hope that you continue to like it! Chapter 3 will be up soon enough. **

**SwiftfireTheF.A.Y. : Ya, super good. Highly recommended. I highly suggest it. If you have a Netflix account you can find it on there. Otherwise, Youtube probably has it all. **

**May a Chance: I personally don't ship Thomas with anyone (see my list of ships on my profile). But if I had to choose between ThomasxTeresa and ThomasxBrenda I would choose the first one. My other ships include: MinhoxNewt, MinhoxBrenda, SonyaxNewt, AlbyxNewt and SonyaxHarriet. **** And, ya Walking Dead style, I like Walking Dead style better than normal. Thanks so much for the reply!**

**VBallPanda: High School thing? Ya, that won't come in too often, 'cause it is very popular and I'm trying to do something different. Thanks so much for the review bruthah! **

**Ptv: Ya, I was just watching Walking Dead—Glenn's by far my fav—and I was thinking 'Huh…Glenn runs everywhere gathering supplies for everyone's supplies…Glenn's Asian…Glenn's quirky…Minho runs everywhere gathering clues in the Maze for everyone…Minho's Asian…Minho's quirky…interesting…' XD I found a bunch of similarities between the two soon after, sparking the idea for this story.**

**Kc1690: I'm really happy you're excited! **

**EVERYONE:**

**So the next chapter will be posted soon and we'll get to know more about the Hunter, and hopefully get more action. To answer a few group questions: Yes, Brenda and Jorge will be in the story. Yes this story will veer from the original TWD storyline. And yes, there will be major character death.**

**So be prepared! No one is safe! Please review!**

**Also, I'm going on vacation for the next week and I will try to update soon. I'm going to write a lot on the way up and hopefully get there and have like 10 new chapters. XD**

**Quote of the day (it's a meme, so I'm not sure exactly who's it is):**

"_**This is this cat.**_

_**This is is cat.**_

_**This is how cat.**_

_**This is to cat.**_

_**This is keep cat.**_

_**This is an cat.**_

_**This is idiot cat.**_

_**This is busy cat.**_

_**This is for cat.**_

_**This is forty cat.**_

_**This is seconds cat."**_

**Now go back and read the third letter of each sentence only in each line.**

**XD Love that.**

**I will be back soon with more! Let me know if there's anything specific you want to see!**

**Update soon!**

**-AG**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

**Hey guys! I'm back! So, this is chapter three and I am pretty happy to get into some of the other character's backgrounds. So this is another slowish chapter where you get to learn more about the characters. I swear there will be action soon though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMR. I don't own TWD. I don't own any references made to TWD.**

Thomas woke up and grumbled. The inflatable mattress he was sleeping on wasn't exactly the most comfortable. He turned his head and looked through the pitch black at Teresa's sleeping form.

He carefully sat up and grabbed his sweatshirt from earlier. Thomas quietly exited the open tent. He began walking towards the tent, glancing into each one out of curiosity. The tent directly next to Teresa and he's was Aris's. The boy was snoring softly, laying on his side and facing away from the door.

The next tent down was a smaller one person tent. Minho was out cold inside, his arm hanging off the edge of his mattress. Thomas continued walking and passed by Alby, Gally, and Frypan's tents, which all held sleeping forms.

He slid past a few more filled with strangers and finally made it to the RV, where two forms—male and female—sat on the roof. Thomas climbed up the ladder placed on the back of the vehicle and looked up onto the RV's roof.

He yelped in shock to see the two people were now making out on the roof. Thomas released the ladder and covered his eyes, hearing gasps from the two people.

"Agh—sorry mate," a male British—unrecognized—voice said. Thomas hesitantly opened his eyes and saw a blonde haired 17 year old standing over him, offering him a hand. Thomas took it and the boy helped him up. "You must be Thomas."

Thomas peered over the boy's shoulder at Sonya, "Uh…ya…you're Newt, huh?"

The boy smirked, "Ya."

"Sorry for…interrupting," Thomas apologized awkwardly, his face flushing red.

"We should be the one's apologizing," Sonya intervened, "We probably shouldn't be doing this on my watch anyways."

"I don't think anyone cares," Thomas shrugged, "You guys need any help?"

"I was actually just leaving, gonna turn in for the night," Newt replied, beginning to descend the ladder.

"I wouldn't mind some help," Sonya smiled warmly, handing the rifle to Thomas and pulling out her hand gun from it's sheath, "You should really get a gun. I'm sure Gally has a few extra."

Thomas nodded, sitting down next to her, "Ya. I'll do that tomorrow."

There was a long pause as the two looked out into the dark forest, illuminated by the moonlight.

"So…what about you?" Thomas asked finally.

"_What about me_?" Sonya questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"You know, where are you from? Any family?" Thomas reiterated.

"Oh," Sonya raised her eyebrows, her pale face reflecting the moonlight, "Ya…I had a little sister named Scarlett. I had a mom and dad. I was going to college when this happened. Newt and Minho found me and brought me here. Newt was actually my boyfriend before all this, and he went out to look for me."

Thomas tilted his head, "What about Newt? What's his backstory?"

Sonya sighed tiredly, "He was in college. He was basically the classic teen: job, parties, homework. We all were. I mean, before all this we were all normal. I think Minho and he escaped together."

"And Minho?" Thomas questioned, unable to halt his sudden curiosity.

"You got a lot of questions," Sonya smirked, "Minho was in school just like Newt. I think he was a pizza boy, actually."

Thomas cocked his head. Minho? I pizza boy? Guess that made sense. He certainly knew the city. Not to mention that he seemed to calculate the quickest route. Thomas could picture him sprinting around the healthy human populated city, delivering pizzas.

"He dropped out of High School, so I have no idea how he got into college," Sonya added. "I don't know a lot about him…about anyone actually. I know Frypan was a cook. Alby was a personal trainer I think…Gally volunteered at an animal shelter…or was that Jeff?" she muttered the last part mainly to herself.

"Either way, this is pretty crazy," Thomas sighed.

"What'd you mean?" Sonya asked.

"How the world is now. It's pretty jacked. Think about it. We don't have jobs anymore. Our families are dead. We're fighting for survival. Corpses are walking around," Thomas laid down, closing his eyes and thinking for a minute.

"So…" Sonya mumbled, "What about you? What were you before this?"

Thomas sighed and sat back up, "I was unemployed. I just finished high school. I was on vacation and I got into a car accident. Woke up and the world was like this."

"Sucks," Sonya said blatantly.

Thomas laughed, "Ya."

Both of their heads snapped up at a large crack and a rustle. Thomas peered down, over the barbed wire fence. An undead corpse came stumbling out of the brush.

"I got it," Sonya sighed, lifting her gun.

"No, wait," Thomas put a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Sonya demanded.

Thomas squinted. Another corpse came tumbling out of the bushes. Another. Two more. Three more. Five more. 10 more.

"Holy shuck…" Thomas mumbled, wide eyed. Soon dozens of them were surrounding the fence.

"Come on," Sonya grabbed his arm and began army crawling across the roof of the RV, "I need you to go wake up everyone. Get Minho, Newt, and Alby up first. I'll start shooting if they get to close," Sonya whispered.

Thomas began climbing down the ladder. He dropped down to the ground and winced at the thump it made. Thomas—as quietly as possible—sprinted across the clearing over to the tents, "Newt!" he hissed. The boy groaned. "Newt!" Thomas snapped again.

"Go away—" Thomas slapped a hand over Newt's mouth, Newt's voice had echoed through the area. Newt gave a confused look.

"Newt," Thomas whispered, "The camps surrounded. A—what'd Minho call it—a herd…" Thomas said quietly. Newt's eyes widened and Thomas removed his hand. "Sonya needs you to help me get everyone up."

Newt nodded and slipped out of his tent, jogging over to Alby's while Thomas ran over to Minho's.

"Minho!" Thomas whispered. The boy didn't stir at all. Thomas reached in and shook Minho gently, careful not to make too much noise, "Minho!" he tried again. The boy stirred slightly. Thomas slapped him, hard enough to hurt, not hard enough to make noise.

Minho's eyes snapped open, "What the shuck are you—" Minho demanded loudly, but Thomas flailed his arms and put a finger to his lips, telling him to shut up.

Minho furrowed his eyebrows. 'Herd' Thomas mouthed. Minho grabbed his handgun, swiped something off of a small chair next to his bed, and got out of his tent. As soon as Minho was out Thomas ran back over to Teresa. By then the four boys had managed to silently wake the majority of people, and continued to wake up survivors. Teresa woke up quickly as Thomas shook her.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"The camp is surrounded by those-Walkers," Thomas said. Teresa's eyes widened and she quickly put on her jacket and shoes, grabbing her gun and knife and handing Thomas her spare hand gun.

"I'll go wake up Aris," Teresa stated.

"Okay," Thomas agreed, "Help get everyone to—" that was when all chaos erupted.

A loud thump sounded as a Walker slammed itself up against the barbed wire gate. Sonya took the shot. The Walker fell, but the shot caught the attention of 10 more. They all stumbled over to the fence and leaned up against it.

The fence creaked an gunfire filled the air. Minho, Alby, Newt, Aris—now awake, Frypan and Gally had lined up and opened fire on the creatures, shooting a few down at a time. Sonya shot from the top of the RV. But they just kept coming. It was the middle of the night and the camp was surrounded.

Then it happened.

The fence came down.

People shrieked as Walkers, Roamers, Grievers, Cranks, all of them came stumbling, tripping, crawling over the barbed fence. Thomas watched as one's arm got caught on the fence and came right off of the rotted diseased corpse. He held back from gagging.

"Come on Teresa! We have to get them!" Thomas shouted, gesturing to the group of teens that were shooting up front. Teresa nodded frantically and grabbed his hand.

Thomas tried to block out the screams of people dying. He watched as a young boy was surrounded. He watched as a teenage girl screamed for help and abruptly went silent. He felt tears crowd his eyes and he ran at Minho, Newt, and the rest of the boys.

Thomas shot through the heads of a diseased woman with missing hair, a rotting man with peeling flesh, and a young woman in a business suit that was missing a huge portion of her shoulder and a chunk of her leg.

Thomas reached Minho, and he could barely hear himself as he shouted, "Minho! We have to go!"

Minho glanced at Thomas but continued firing, Thomas released Teresa's hand.

"Minho!" he grabbed Newt's shoulder as well, "Guys! We have to go! We have to get out of here!" Newt quickly realized what Thomas had said and grabbed the attention of Gally, Frypan, Alby and Aris.

Frypan ran over to his RV, jabbing his knife into a few Walkers on the way there and slammed the side of it with his fist to get Sonya's attention. Alby, Aris and Gally chased at his heels, watching his back. The girl climbed down and got into the RV with the boys, they waited patiently for Newt, Thomas and Minho.

Thomas shook Minho's shoulder, "We have to go!"

"We can't! We worked too hard for this!" Minho argued.

"Minho! The camp is bloody gone! We have to go!" Newt snapped.

Minho sighed, taking his last shot. Newt and Thomas both grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the RV, Teresa running at their heels. The three boys and one girl crowded into the vehicle and Frypan didn't bother waiting for them to shut the door before he drove—obviously his—RV through the crowd of Walkers.

Frypan slammed the breaks, and Thomas got up with Alby, ready to pull in whoever was out there. As it turned out it was a boy fighting his way through a small pack.

"JACK! COME ON!" Alby screamed.

The boy looked up, but let his guard down. A Walker sunk his rotting teeth into the red haired boy's shoulder.

"JACK!" everyone in the RV—minus Thomas—screamed.

Jack shrieked as he was surrounded, his gun falling to the floor. The entire camp was swarmed with Roamers. Thomas grabbed the door and slammed it shut as Frypan slammed the gas. A group of Walkers had tripped over one another and formed a make shift bridge over the barbed fence, Frypan revved the engine and went full speed, zooming over the dead.

The small band of survivors watched as the camp disappeared behind them. Teresa was sobbing quietly, sitting on the bed in the back of the RV with Sonya, who had a tear stained face. Aris was staring out the window, he sat at the small table booth, his eyes filled with emotion. Alby was leaning on the wall next to the closed door, his hands limply resting on his knees. Gally was sitting on the opposite side of Aris, staring at where the camp had been only moments ago. Newt was sitting on the ground and Minho was standing next to him, both were staring at the floor, deep in thought.

Thomas just stood there.

The camp was gone.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm super excited because tonight the mid-season premiere of the Walking Dead is on and I figured, what better time to post then tonight!? I would like to let you know that **_**Taken from Paradise **_**will be updated soon and this story will as well. So happy to have fans like you guys! Speaking of which, here's the reviews:**

**SwiftFireTheF.A. : ya, I wasn't sure what color hair I should say Gally had. I'm happy you liked it. **** Sorry your entire name didn't show up, if it doesn't this time it could be because the sight thinks your user name is a cuss or something…XD.**

**Sydney: Ya! I love Newt to! He was my favorite character when I first read the books and now he and Minho are tied. **** I am so so grateful for your reviews. **

**Mintiess: I'm so happy you like it! Ya! Definitely give it a try! If you have Netflix it's on there. **** I really love it. **

**VBallPanda: Thanks so much! Love your support! I'll see you in a week bruthah.**

**Machete Girl: Thanks so much! Again, love your picture. 3**

**EVERYONE:**

**Alright guys! I will definitely update soon, especially with all of your great feedback! I really hope you guys liked the chapter and more is on the way. Today's quote is a deeper quote that I think is absolutely amazing:**

"_**When bad things happen, I know you want to believe that they are a joke. But sometimes life is scary and dark. That is why we must find the light." **_**–BMO Adventure Time**

**Update soon!**

**Love you guys!**

**-AG**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

**Hey hey hey guys! So, I'm back and writing more! So, erm, well, I'm just gonna jump right into it I think…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMR, or TWD, or…any references…**

The drive was long going. The majority of it was through trees, but they soon reached an actual cement road. They passed a few Walkers every now and then but the group didn't scream or shout or even _speak_, they just sat in silence.

They drove through the rest of the night, Thomas watched as the sun rose up into the sky and the stars faded. It remained silent until a 'putt…pit…putt' sounded and everyone looked to Frypan.

"Out of gas?" Alby questioned.

"We've been runnin' on empty for the past hour," Frypan replied, "Good news is, we reached the Highway."

Frypan peered out the front window shield, and Thomas stood up for a better view, his legs aching with the movement. Sure enough, cars filled the four lanes—two going towards the group, two going away, separated by cement blockers—none of them moving, all of them empty.

"I saw an interstate a few miles back, we could collect gas from these cars," Minho said.

Alby nodded, "Newt, go into the woods and hunt for something to tide us all over, bring Thomas and Minho."

"Why do I have to bring them? They'd only slow me down," Newt prodded, throwing a 'no offense' look to both Minho and Thomas.

"Minho can look for anything useful from past camps and Thomas is going so you have numbers if you run into a herd," Alby replied.

Newt jogged back into the RV and came back out with a crossbow. He sighed but gestured for Thomas and Minho to follow him.

"That yours?" Thomas asked, stunned. That thing didn't exactly seem light. It was in good condition, but the string wasn't really easy to pull back—Thomas knew from when he was a kid and his dad had taken him to a gun range. The crossbow had two arrows at the front.

"Ya, it's mine," Newt replied, smirking, "My dad owned a hunting shop back in the normal world."

Thomas didn't respond, just staring at the thing.

"WELP, if Thomas is done staring at Newt's girlfriend, can we please go?" Minho demanded awkwardly after a while, earning annoyed looks from both boys.

"Ya, y'all should get goin'. It's gonna be dark soon," Frypan agreed, flashing a glance between the three.

Minho grabbed a baseball cap out of the RV and put it on, checking the ammo in his handgun before slipping it back into it's holster and readjusting the knife at his belt. Thomas grabbed his gun and followed the two older boys into the woods.

_**~TMR~TMR~TMR~**_

Thomas's feet ached but he didn't complain. It was nice to get some exercise after the long drive. So far they had only run into one Walker, also nice. This one was a scrawny man that's ribcage protruded on his left side.

Minho jabbed his knife into the skull of it quickly and the group continued on their journey. A solid 'thuck' sounded as one of Newt's arrows impaled a squirrel's head and pinned it to a large oak tree. Newt grabbed the squirrel and ran a small bit of rope through the hole in the squirrel's head. The rope now held five squirrels and a rabbit. Newt sashed the rope over his left shoulder, it came down over his right hip, across his chest.

Thomas walked behind Newt with Minho. He turned to the Asian.

"Does he always _wear _his catches?" Thomas asked quietly.

"Pretty much. Squirrels, rabbits, mice, fish…_newts_…" Minho chuckled to himself, "Ya. He wears them all like it's natural."

Minho turned to Newt, "Hey dude, there's a small space up ahead, could we take a break?" Thomas looked at Minho and noticed that he was favoring his leg.

"Sure," Newt replied, continuing to walk until he reached a log, a good 10 ft in front of the other two. Thomas took large bounds to catch up with the hunter and sat down next to him, enjoying the new smell of fresh nature that seemed to—recently—have been polluted with the scent of dead corpses.

Minho remained standing, shaking out his leg. It was silent for a while as Thomas stared at the grass, Minho shook and Newt…Newt….dug out the eyes of the squirrels…_okay…ew…._Thomas thought, trying to hide his shudder.

"You okay?" Thomas asked Minho, after 5 minutes of limping in circles.

"Ya I'm good. I think I just pulled a muscle or something," Minho replied. By now it was evening and everyone was alert.

"We should head back. Alby's gonna blow a fuse if we're late," Newt chimed.

"Agreed," Thomas nodded.

Minho grinned through the dark, turning his back to the two and limping over to pick up his knife, which he had dropped a little while ago, "Ya, he'd probably shoot me himself if one of you guys got eaten by Walkers."

As Minho reached the knife two swift gunshots rang through the air and Minho's entire body twisted sharply to the left, flipping himself around and landing roughly on his side.

"Minho!" Newt and Thomas shouted in unison, getting up and running over. Thomas dropped down next to his friend and Newt lifted his crossbow defensively.

"Who the shucking klunk is out there!?" Newt demanded loudly.

Thomas carefully tugged Minho's shoulder, flipping him onto his back.

"I was kidding…" Minho muttered, looking dazed and half concious.

Thomas looked him over. One of the bullets seemed to have gone straight into his left side and the other had skimmed the left side of his head.

"It's just a skim. But one of them got his shoulder," Thomas informed Newt quickly.

The crackling of a bush made both boys look up.

"I am _so _sorry!" a female figure came out of the bushes, rifle in hand. The girl wore a dark shirt, leather jacket, and jeans with leather boots, seemingly fit for the crisp air.

"Put your gun on the ground and take a bloody step back," Newt commanded, jerking his crossbow at her threateningly.

The girl—with long black hair pulled into a pony tail—nodded and set her gun down, putting her hands up, "I thought he was a Walker! He was limping and—and—"

"You didn't hear us talking?!" Newt demanded.

"Oh geez, I'm _so _sorry," the girl mumbled pathetically.

"Is there anyone we can take him?" Thomas asked.

The girl nodded quickly, "Uh ya—"

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a bloody second," Newt said sternly, "What about the others?"

"Minho is _bleeding out_," Thomas snapped, "We can go back to the others and let him die or we can follow this shank back to her place and not have to put a bullet in his head." Minho moaned at that.

Newt sighed sternly, "Fine. But she's staying in front. Lead us to your camp."

The girl kept her hands raised and Thomas lifted Minho, slinging Minho's arm over his neck,"More of a—"

"No one bloody cares," Newt interrupted rudely.

She gave a look of annoyance, "No need to be so mean."

"I'm sorry, didn't you just _shoot _my best friend?" Newt hissed.

Thomas remained silent, flashing awkward glances between the girl and Newt.

"What's your name anyways?" Newt suddenly demanded, jerking his crossbow at her, his finger threatening to pull the trigger.

"Brenda," the girl said frantically, "Brenda Salazar."

Newt gave a look of interest, "Well Brenda Salazar, you better start walking, or your gonna have an arrow through your head."

A sudden wave of toughness seemed to overtake Brenda, "Oh ya!? I'd like to see you try!"

Newt laughed.

Brenda scowled.

Both opened their mouths as if to keep arguing.

"Guys!" Thomas hissed, "Minho! Blood! Getting on my favorite shirt! Let's pick up the pace!"

**Hey guys, I know this was kind of an abrupt ending and I hope you don't mind. I'm gonna slip in some good old fashioned suspense 'Will Minho make it?! Will Newt shoot Brenda!? Is Brenda leading them into a trap!? What **_**is **_**this camp she's talking about?! WILL THOMAS'S FAVORITE SHIRT SURIVE!?' XD I really hope you guys liked the chapter, let me know in the box below.**

**So! Time for the reviews!**

**MazeRunnerLover2002: Ya I think so to.**

**Machete Girl: I'm really happy you liked it! And way to look at the bright side for Jack, at least he didn't get his eyes popped out. XD **

**SwiftFireTheF.A.Y. : Ya! You totally should write a crossover! I haven't read the Gone series yet but I really want to, it's at the top of my list. Do you recommend it?**

**Ptv: Ya! I was so depressed when Tyreese died! It was a major surprise! I was glad when they brought back the past characters though, that was cool. Read below for your answer on the characters that haven't appeared yet. **** I found so many similarities between the Walking Dead characters and the Maze Runner characters and Glenn and Minho just seemed to click. Newt is supposed to be like Daryl and I thought it would be cool to see a darker side of Newt, so voila. That's what happened. XD**

**Lesa-Newt: Thanks so much! A lot more to come!**

**VBallPanda: I have no idea if I've used that quote before. XD I hope you feel better!**

**Stargazer-Dreamcatcher01: (Really like your name) Thanks so so so much! You have no idea what it means to me to get reviews like that! You're the exact reason that I work so hard at writing! I am so so grateful for your comment and I hope to keep up the excitement! Thanks again. **

**EVERYONE:**

**To answer a question that's seemed to be running through PM and reviews: YES some of the other characters will make appearances. Whether or not it is a big appearance or small appearance depends, but they WILL make appearances.**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter. **

**Quote of the day:**

"**If you fall, I'll be there," –the floor**

**XD**

**Update soon!**

**I promise to update the Other Glade soon and this chapter is so amazing that it could bring back the dead! (Walking Dead reference anyone?)**

**Love you guys! **

**-AG**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

**SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

***Phew* Now that that's out of the way.**

**Alright so as mentioned in my other story **_**The Other Glade **_**from now on I will be naming my chapters but the number will be posted inside. **

**So back to the suspense. **** Will Minho survive?! Will Newt shoot Brenda?! Will Thomas's shirt ever be the same!?**

**For a reference on Jorge's appearance: Search 'Jorge Maze Runner fanart' on google. 1****st**** picture is what I see him as.**

**Keep in mind that Glader slang is normal swears in this AU, so calling people a 'slinthead' or a 'shank' is really offensive.**

**Let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMR. I don't own any Walking Dead references.**

Thomas was getting really stressed and annoyed. The entire left side of his _favorite _shirt was drenched in blood and Minho was basically unconscious, passing out, reawaking and then passing out again. Newt wasn't helping at all, although Thomas couldn't blame him, after all they couldn't trust Brenda. Who knows what game she could be playing? Either way, Thomas was exhausted and didn't feel like lugging Minho for another 100 miles.

"How much further?" he demanded.

"Not much," Brenda replied as she staggered through the dark. "We have someone who can help your friend. He's got medical training."

Brenda was at the front of the group. She gave directions, Newt followed the directions in the center of the group, a small flashlight at the end of his crossbow shone through the night, and Thomas carried Minho behind them. _What a great set up._ Thomas thought sarcastically.

"Up ahead. The barn. That's it," Brenda brought up.

"Great job, love, you lead the way," Newt ordered, shoving Brenda further in front of him, "No need for any tricks."

"Traps?" Brenda questioned, "You're kidding right? What am I supposed to do? Shove you into a bale of hay and run?"

Newt gave an annoyed look and held up his crossbow to her face, "Get moving."

Minho was barely breathing by the time they arrived at the barn and Thomas wasn't exactly having a great time either. They reached the front door of a farm house and waited for a second.

A tall man came out of the house. He looked to be in his late 20s early 30s ish. The man appeared to be Hispanic with ragged black hair and a small soul patch styled black beard.

The man held a large gun that was pointed at Newt's face.

"Put the crossbow down _hermano_, or we're gonna have a serious problem," the man growled.

"No, it's fine Jorge. We can trust them. They're just cautious. Can't blame 'em, can we?" Brenda urged.

Jorge gave a smug look, "I don't trust nobody Brenda. Either this _shank _puts his crossbow down or I put a bullet straight through his ugly face."

"Oi! I don't think you're in a position to make demands," Newt retorted, "I assume _she_," he gestured to Brenda with the tip of the arrow on his crossbow, "Means a lot to you if you're willing to put a bullet through my brain for her. Your finger so much as _twitches_, I'll put a bloody arrow in her brain."

Brenda swallowed hard and Thomas rolled his eyes. That was until 'Jorge' pointed the gun at _him._

"Blow her brains out and both of your _amigos_ go down with her," Jorge snarled.

The stalemate continued for a few seconds before the two started bickering again on who was going to blow who's brains out. Thomas tuned it out until he heard this:

"Their friend is dying," brought up by Brenda.

"Not my problem," Jorge snapped.

"It _is _your problem. It was _her _fault," Newt retorted.

"Everybody's got to die sometime _muchacho,_" Jorge replied.

Okay. No. That's _so _not happening.

"Listen up klunk hole!" Thomas snapped, gaining everyone's attention, "Right now my friend is dying! So you're gonna help us! You got that?! 'Cause just a day ago these guys saved my life! And I _intend _on returning the favor! So if you're not going to help us than I guess we'll keep looking for some other survivor just wondering around! But _Little Miss Shoot My Best Friend_ just claimed that you have someone with Medical training! And I don't—"

"Jorge? Brenda? Who are they?" all attention turned to a new face that stood in the doorway now. The figure was a tall girl with long brown hair that was pulled messily into a braid. She wore a dirtied pink t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Rachel, go back inside," Jorge shouted at the girl.

Thomas's head began to ache.

"Oh my god!" Rachel yelped as she caught sight of Newt's crossbow at Brenda's head. "Please don't hurt her!"

"Rachel…" Jorge hissed.

"She didn't do anything!" Rachel looked about ready to cry.

His throat went dry suddenly and Thomas attempted clearing his throat.

"Rachel, _go back inside_," Jorge continued.

"Come on! We didn't do anything! Please don't kill her!" Rachel begged.

Thomas glanced at Newt with a confused expression and found that Newt didn't look confused but completely and utterly annoyed with the girl.

A banging in Thomas's head began.

"Shut up or she's gonna get an arrow between her eyes," Newt stated it as a fact, not a suggestion.

Rachel immediately closed her mouth, biting her lip.

"Rachel? I thought you said you were going to the bath—"

Thomas could practically smell the annoyance coming off of Newt and especially Jorge, but it was getting hard to focus. Everything was meshing together.

"Aye!" Jorge growled at the _second _figure to appear at the door, "_Hermano! _I told you to stay inside!"

"Sorry man," the male figure—tall, lean, the slightest bit of muscle, black hair, bronze skin—put his hands up, "I got worried."

Why were there two of Newt?

"Jeff! Go back inside!" Brenda yelped, earning a shove from Newt.

"_Aye_ _hermano_!" Jorge growled, "Watch what you're doing!"

"Oi! Shuck face! Shut up!" Newt retorted.

"Watch who you're talking to!" Jorge snapped.

Everything was spinning.

"I was," Newt shot back.

"Yo! Slim it!" Jeff suddenly called out, quickly racing down the front porch steps.

Thomas felt his legs go weak he dropped to his knees. Minho collapsed next to him and that didn't help because Minho was immediately thrown into unconsciousness and started gagging on his blood. Very pleasant.

Not just that the world was spinning and bright white spots blurred around the edges of Thomas's vision. He felt like puking but he hadn't eaten in a day or two, not since he had a can of corn on the night of the Fence being torn apart. The rest of the food and beverages had been left on the RV with Frypan, Aris, Teresa, Gally and Alby.

The next 10 minutes were a blur. Thomas could vaguely hear Newt demand 'what the bloody shuck is wrong with 'im' but it smeared together with Jorge saying 'the shuck _hermano_ probably fainted from yer ugliness Jeff'.

At some point two people—maybe Jorge and Newt—lifted Thomas up and dragged him into the farm house while Jeff and Brenda managed with Minho. Thomas blacked out for a while but he foggily recalled getting set on the couch while Minho was carried into the guest bedroom.

He woke up after a while and it was late, at least an hour after they had arrived—maybe 2 in the morning. Thomas's uncomfortably sat up—dull aches running through his bones. Brenda walked in a minute later.

"Oh. Hi," Brenda said awkwardly, "Sorry I didn't know you were awake."

She scurried over with a bottle of water and a sandwich, "I made you a sandwich."

_No duh_, Thomas thought internally, "Thanks," he said aloud. Happy for what appeared to be a beef sandwich.

Brenda nodded and handed him the food.

"Your Thomas, right?" Brenda double checked.

Thomas nodded through a giant bite of sandwich and a swig of water.

Brenda started, "Your…_friend _was with the Asian boy—"

"Minho," Thomas interrupted, his voice scratchy.

"For the past hour," Brenda continued, "Jeff patched him up, took out the bullets and checked for infection. He needed a transfusion—we managed to rouse him enough to tell us he was A-. Jorge's an O so he was the donor."

Thomas wasn't sure if he should be thankful or worried. _What's to be worried about? What's he gonna do? Poison his own blood stream? _Thomas thought internally.

Brenda continued, "The British kid—Newt, I think," Thomas nodded, "Is out on the porch now."

Thomas struggled to his feet and stretched.

"Jeff said you fainted from dehydration and carrying Minho," Brenda added.

Thomas left the teen in the room and walked out on the porch.

"We gonna go get the others?" Thomas asked.

Newt was sitting on the wooden fence railing on the front porch, one leg hanging off the edge and the other up against his chest, his arm resting on it, crossbow in hand.

Newt turned around swiftly at the sound of Thomas's voice, "Oh," his voice sounded raw from all the shouting done earlier, "Ya. I'll take a trip back and get them. You and Minho can stay and rest."

Thomas wanted to argue but he didn't have the energy.

"Hey! Shuck faces! Get your hands off me!"

**XD I thought that was pretty good cliff hanger. XD So any who, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post I'm trying my best. So I'm gonna go straight to the reviews.**

**ButterFingersThePeanut: That's totally perfect. Perfectly sums up that scene. XD**

**SwiftfireTheF.A.Y. : (Is it okay if I just call you Swiftfire?) AHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY BUT HIS SHIRT HAD TO GET DIRTY SOMETIME! XD And I definitely will. I keep forgetting to put it on hold at the library. XD**

**Guest: Ya! Super happy you're excited! I'm really happy you liked that line. **

**Les-Newt: Whoop whoop! Thanks!**

**VBallPanda: Ya! Brenda is in now. XD Salazar is actually the actress's last name but I've seen it done often where the characters adapt the actor's last names. (ie. Minho Lee, Thomas O'Brien, Alby Ameen, Newt Sangster, Brenda Salazar). Although Teresa and Aris were given last names already (Angus and Jones) so they stay the same. **

**Stargazer-Dreamcatcher01: Aw! Thanks so much! Thanks so so much for all of the compliments! Ya, the group in the RV is probably flipping out. XD We'll check in with them next. Thank you so so so much for your constant support! It's fans like you that keep me going! Thanks again! Sincerely, AG**

**MacheteGirl: I don't know, are they? Maybe it will happen in the future. Who knows?**

**EVERY AWWNW FAN: Okay guys! I'll update soon! Let me know what you think! So I have one question for the general public, a quote of the day and an entertainment question (Question of the Day):**

**Question 4 general public: Should I write a Hunger Games SYOT?**

**Quote of the day:**

"**I'm actually not funny. I'm just mean and people think I'm joking," – Anonymous**

**XD**

**Question of the day:**

**Anything you want to happen in this story?**

**Let me know!**

**Update soon!**

**Love y'all!**

**-AG**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

**Okay I am super sorry it took forever to update this story! I was updating my other story, **_**Change is Inevitable**_**. I will update **_**The Other Glade **_**soon as well. :) Promise. And most of you should know that I don't break my promises.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner. I do not own The Walking Dead. I don't own the term 'Walkers' or the term 'Roamers'.**

_Aw, shuck._

_My head! Aw shucking shuck. Why does it hurt so bad?_

Minho slowly lifted his head, gazing down his laying form. He was shirtless, that was the first thing he noticed. A huge patch of bandages covered his left side. He reached up to feel his—still achy and sore—head to find that it too was wrapped in thick cotton wraps of bandage.

_That explains the pain, _he thought internally, _where the shuck am I? Wait…who is pulling down my freaking—!_ He looked down to see a girl—maybe his age, black hair, bright eyes—tugging at his pants.

"HEY!" Minho shrieked. The girl looked up with a shocked look. Minho looked around frantically. He was in some sort of bedroom. A deluxe queen sized bed with white sheets and pillow cases. A wooden headboard was placed above his head but there wasn't a footboard. A window was placed behind the girl, sunlight shining through it. Bookshelves lined either side of the window. A door to the right of the window, and the right bookshelf, appeared to lead to a bathroom and another door on the opposing side lead who knows where.

Minho focused his attention back on the girl, who still had her hand on the waistband of his jeans.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off me," Minho said slowly, glaring at the girl dead in the eyes.

"Oh my! I—I'm s'posed to…I mean—I don't want to—but—I'm—I'm not—this isn't—I'm really—I just—" the girl stuttered pathetically.

Minho tried to get out of the girl's grip but her hands seemed frozen in place—which, not to mention, was basically the most awkward moment in the teen's life…probably ever.

"Jeff!" the girl called, her face bright red.

"Who's Jeff!?" Minho demanded, momentarily distracted, "What?! Just—ugh—Just get your shucking _hands _off of my _shucking _pants!" Minho was getting desperate and angry. He ferociously bucked, nearly kneeing the girl in the face. A boy with a darker skin tone and a worried expression came running in.

"What'd you do?!" the boy—Jeff, Minho assumed—demanded.

"She's trying to take off my _freaking_ pants!" Minho barked angrily.

"What!?" Brenda shrieked, "No! I'm not! I was just—you told me to!" she angrily looked at Jeff.

Jeff put his hands up and began trying to pull Minho's pants back up, seriously adding to the awkwardness. Now they both were trying to readjust his jeans.

"HEY. SHUCK FACES," Minho said sternly, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Minho struggled again, this time tumbling off of the bed and landing harshly on his left side.

"Aw…crap…" Minho hissed, his eyes screwing closed and blood seeping from his lip, where he bit down hard. "What happened to my shoulder?"

"Erm…" the girl rubbed her arm awkwardly, "Well…see…"

Just then Newt and Thomas came running in.

"Oi!" Newt immediately shouted, grabbing Jeff by the shirt collar and slamming him against the wall, "What did you do?!"

Thomas on the other hand ran over to Minho and began helping him up, glaring daggers at Brenda.

"What the heck is going on? Where are we?" Minho demanded, blood seeping through his bandages.

Everyone began talking at once.

"Well you see…"

"It happened really quickly…"

"I may have…"

"So we took you…"

"And you…"

"It could have…"

"Bloody injuries…"

"This dude comes out…."

"Helped you…"

"Unfortunately…"

"Just trying to…"

"Puts you here…"

"And…ya," Thomas finished.

Minho raised an eyebrow. He was completely and utterly lost.

_**~TMR~TMR~TMR~**_

Thomas looked at his friend. Minho had a look of pure confusion.

"Okay," Thomas sighed, "She," he gestured to Brenda, who was standing awkwardly at the end of the bed, "Is Brenda. She shot you on accident." Minho furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the girl as she plastered a grin on her face, "This is Jeff," he pointed at Jeff, "He saved your life."

Minho kept a smug look but a flash of thanks appeared behind his eyes.

"There are two others," Newt added, "Rachel and…_Jorge_…" Newt gave a look of disgust at the second name and gestured to the door carelessly. Thomas realized that Rachel and Jorge were standing in the doorway, Jorge crossing his arms.

"Newt's gonna head back to the RV and bring everyone else here," Thomas continued.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute _hermano!_' Jorge put his hands up, "I told you and your buddies that we would save the Asian kid, but we did our part and you're gonna be gone by morning!"

Thomas gave a stunned look, "We can't go back out there…"

"Yes you can," Jorge gave a stern look.

"No! We can't!" Newt growled, "You haven't been out there! It's bloody terrible!"

Jorge took a step towards Newt, "Listen 'ere _muchacho_, I have been looking after Brenda since I was _18_, that's why she's here. Jeff and Rachel are her school friends, they were visiting when _it _happened and that's why I tolerate them. I _just _met you _hermanos! _There is no way that we—_I _am allowing you to stay!"

"Hey! Hold up a minute!" Minho gave a stern look, "You can't just _kick us out!_"

"I can. I will," Jorge crossed his arms.

"I'd like to see you try," Newt threatened, taking a step forward, crossbow loaded and in hand. Jorge set hand on his holstered gun, "I bet that only you and _Little Miss Trigger Finger_ here are the only ones who can shoot a gun."

"I wouldn't bet on that _muchacho_," Jorge gave an annoyed look.

"I would," Newt argued, unwilling to give up.

"What if I just shoot you now!?" Jorge was getting angrier.

"Ha! You couldn't hit a deer from 3 bloody ft!" Newt laughed sarcastically.

Jorge growled and pulled out his gun.

Thomas intervened.

"Hey!" Thomas shouted, "Chill! Let's make a deal!" Jorge tried raising his gun over Thomas's head, at which point Newt raised his crossbow over Thomas's head. Thomas waved his hands around, "_How about_, we stay here until Minho's healed! Ya? That sound okay?"

Newt immediately nodded, reluctantly lowering his crossbow.

Jorge, on the other hand, took a few minutes before he performed a single nod, spun heel and walked away, Brenda trailing him. Jeff carefully walked over to Minho and began examining the bullet skim on his head, carefully adjusting the bandages, and looking at the wound in Minho's side.

Thomas sighed heavily. Was every day in this new world going to be this stressful? It was getting pretty freaking annoying. He kinda just wanted his old life back. Coming back from school and seeing his dad, mom and—oh crap. His brother. That didn't help with the stress at all.

In fact, the stress rose more, tipping his scale ever so slightly.

He breathed carefully.

Shoved the stress down

And left the room.

**Okay, so I know this could be a little confusing. Well, I'm gonna clear things up. So basically in a quick summary of this chapter: Minho awakens and the group is—reluctantly—welcomed into Jorge's house. Thomas has a butt load of stress right now.**

**There's a few purposefully unanswered questions:**

**What **_**was **_**Brenda doing to Minho?**

**Will Newt and Jorge **_**ever **_**get along?**

**Will Thomas snap under all of the stress?!**

**I'll leave the questions unanswered for now. **** But let me know what you guys think****. So, anyways. The next chapter will follow Newt's adventure back to the group, in which you will get a lot of flashback to Newt's life before the Walkers and his relationship with Sonya and Minho. :)**

**Super excited.**

**Reviews:**

**VBallPanda: All characters can be searched via Maze Runner Wiki. :) Hope that helped. **

**Swiftfire: Okay! I have important news, just for you! I started reading the Gone series a couple days ago. You were right, those books are huge! But I love it so far. I am still in book one (obviously) so don't spoil, but you definitely got me hooked on the series! My sincerest thanks for recommending it. :)**

**Machete Girl: You shall find out within the next chapter. :)**

**EVERYONE:**

**Quote of the day: "It's not the stress that kills us. It's our reaction to it," – Hans Selye**

**Hmm…hint into the future perhaps?**

**Update soon.**

**Love you guys. :)**

**-AG**


	7. Chapter 7-- The Wooden Lizard

Chapter 7-

**Hey guys! I'm back! So I'd really like to say thanks for the 1000+ views! Thank you so so much! SO I am back and as you know this chapter will be about Newt's journey. I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Also, quick AN. Sonya's actress for the movies is named Katherine McNamara, so I used the actress's last name for Sonya's. Just an FYI.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMR, TST or TDC. I do not own the concept of Walkers. I do not own any Walking Dead references.**

Leaves crunched under Newt's feet as he trudged through the forest. His crossbow was strapped across his back and he had a knife sheathed to his belt. He was playing with a small wooden carving of a lizard laying on a small pointed branch, specifically a newt. The wooden sculpture, shaped out of a bright birch wood, was about 8 inches long from the pointed end of the branch to the dull edge. The lizard took up 6 inches of the sculpture. It's figure lay on the top of the stake, it's limps wrapped around it and it's tail following down the edge to the point.

He sighed, tucking the carving into the back of his waistband. He ran his freehand through his rugged, dirty, dark blonde hair. And continued to trudge through the thick foliage. The highway was roughly 4 miles away from Jorge's farm. After realizing that fact, Newt realized that Thomas had dragged Minho _4 miles_ and made a mental note to take the next person that got hurt.

Minho.

Minho had been Newt's best friend since the beginning of high school…that felt like so long ago after everything that happened. The first time Newt had met Minho was when the world wasn't jacked, it was a normal day in school and they met.

_**~FLASHBACK 1~**_

"_Aw, come on mate," Newt laughed, slapping the muscular boy—a boy named Stephen—on the back. "You can't back down now."_

"_I dunno," Stephen shook his head, "This is a really really bad idea…rumor has it that this kid's got a short temper…"_

"_Come on, all you have to do—as the dare says—is swing yer arm over his shoulder and say somethin' stupid," Newt urged, "That's all it says," he assured._

_Stephen sighed, "I knew Truth or Dare was a bad idea…"_

_Stephen stood up straight and swaggered over to the Asian boy that was standing by his open locker, digging around for a history book of some sort. _

"_Hey brah," Stephen swung an arm over the Asian's shoulders. The Asian boy gave him a confused and partially angry look._

"_Can I help you with something?" the boy asked._

"_Umm…" Stephen lost his cool for a second, obviously considering what to say for the 'say something stupid' part of the dare, "Umm…" he repeated, "Your face." He bit his lip as the boy's eyes narrowed._

"_Excuse me?" the Asian boy with the quiff haircut demanded._

"_Umm…your face?" Stephen repeated, less confident this time._

_The Asian shoved Stephen's arm off his shoulders and closed his locker._

_Stephen was about to try again. Newt ran over._

"_Oi, sorry mate," Newt apologized, setting his left hand on Quiff's shoulder and his right on Stephen's. "My friend seems to have messed up the first impression. Name's Newt." He stuck out his hand and the Asian shook it._

"_Minho," the boy replied._

"_Nice to meet you," Stephen smirked._

"_Could you please go away?" The Asian questioned._

"_What?" Stephen seemed a little taken off guard. Newt laughed at his confusion. "Why?"_

_Minho spun heel and walked away._

"_Because 'your face' is hurting my eyes," he called._

_**~END FLASHBACK 1~**_

Newt smirked at the memory. Stephen. Newt remembered the last time he saw Stephen. It was an hour before all klunk broke loose, math class— to the best of his knowledge. Stephen asked for help with an algebra problem. He, Steph and Minho had always cracked jokes about Mr. Harrison—the math teacher—behind his back.

An aching feeling set into Newt's stomach and he made fists with his hands, locking his jaw. Newt remembered how Stephen had died. He remembered how all of the nice people he used to know died.

_**~FLASHBACK 2~**_

_Newt furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled out the keys to his steel gray Honda CR-V, staring at his phone. He had a coffee in one hand, his phone was held with the same hand and his keys in the other. He gazed at the previous text message as he got into the SUV and closed the door, setting down his coffee._

_He read down the list of texts they had so far:_

_**ME: Hey love, fancy a picnic?**_

_**SONYA M.: I suppose so. When and where exactly would this 'picnic' take place?**_

_**ME: How about 8pm at the docks**_

_**SONYA M.: Hmm…I guess so… :)**_

_**ME: See you then.**_

_An hour after those texts he received this list:_

_**SONYA M.: UGH. Finally done with work.**_

_**ME: Still able to make the picnic?**_

_**SONYA M.: Definitely. Could you pick me up?**_

_**ME: Sure. Be there in 5**_

_**SONYA M.: Sounds good.**_

_Newt started the engine. A loud growl shocked him and he snapped his head to the left, staring at a bloody face pressed against the window. Newt shouted, frozen in surprise. The…whatever it was…slammed a gory hand against the window and dragged it's bloody fingers across it. _

_Newt's breaths were ragged as he slammed the gas, driving wildly away from the creature. Screams filled the air and students came pouring out of Glade's College. The people were followed by roaming, stumbling gory beasts._

_He plowed a couple dead people and a couple live people as well, guilt washed over him in tidal waves. He spotted an Asian boy sprinting from the dead. Minho. He quickly realized. Minho was his closest friend, one of his 'pack mates' so to speak. It was Minho, Alby, Frypan, Gally and Sonya. That was the group._

_Minho had his messenger bag backpack across his right shoulder and he was sprinting so fast that he might as well have been flying. Newt slammed the gas again and plowed through the mess of corpses littering the street. He halted the car and a loud screech ran through the air._

_He reached over and pushed open the door._

"_GET IN!" Newt shouted urgently._

_Minho stood for a second, a little surprised and then jumped in, closing the door behind him._

"_Thanks," Minho panted, sweat beading his forehead._

_Newt tossed his phone at Minho and Minho caught it with ease._

"_Text Sonya," Newt ordered, "Tell her to find a weapon," Minho's fingers began typing, "And that we're on our way."_

"_GUYS!"_

_Minho and Newt turned, startled, and stared out Minho's window. Stephen was just now exiting the school. He sprinted across the yard, backpack bouncing up and down the movement._

"_STEPHEN!" Minho shouted suddenly, "LOOK OUT!"_

_Stephen gave a confused look as he ran._

_Newt was confused as well._

_Minho began flapping his arms around, shouting at Stephen to look out._

_Stephen halted._

"_NO! RUN!" Minho shrieked._

_Then Newt saw it. The undead were fumbling after Stephen at a rapid pace. Stephen began running again but something tripped him. It only took a moment before Stephen screamed and Newt saw an undead man biting into his ankle, ripping out a large piece. Stephen wailed, tears pouring out of his eyes. He was dog piled from every angle._

"_Do you have your dad's hunting gun with you?" Minho asked quietly._

_Newt nodded, "And my crossbow."_

_Minho stuck out his hand and Newt handed him the gun. He rolled down the window and aimed the sniping rifle outside. He fired two shots and on the second Stephen's screaming ceased._

_**~END FLASHBACK 2~**_

Newt readjusted his crossbow. This wasn't helping with the guilt. It was only piling fear and regret on top of it. He shoved it down like he always did, adding it to the massive pile of stress that engulfed everything.

Suddenly his right foot was yanked from under him. He gasped, falling to his chest, the wind pressed out of his lungs painfully. He flipped over and saw a disgusting Crank reaching in to bite a giant gash out of his leg.

The Crank was hideous. It had nasty skin that was peeling from it's face. Blood ran all over it's corpse. Hair was missing from its head. The creepiest thing about the Crank was that it's nose had been torn from it's face.

It grumbled. Newt knew it couldn't speak but the growl slurred into a word that resembled the word 'Rose'.

Newt growled, he kicked the Crank in the face and shoved himself backwards. He fumbled for his crossbow, taking a swift breath and bringing the scope up to his eye and releasing an arrow. He shot the crank dead between the eyes and got up, not bothering to dust himself off. He yanked out the arrow and heard the sickening—yet satisfying—sound of cracking bone.

He tugged the crossbow string back into place and prepared to load the arrow. A sudden low snarl caught his attention and he turned around only to have a Walker hand get shoved in his face, decaying flesh dragged across his cheek and he choked back vomit.

He brought up his crossbow, smacking the Walker across the jaw. The Walker stumbled slightly but continued clawing at Newt's face. Newt took a step back and his foot suddenly dropped into a hole. Pain ran through his ankle and he shouted, unable to halt the noise. Momentarily distracted, the Walker shoved Newt to the ground and opened and closed it's mouth, biting at Newt's neck.

Newt shoved his crossbow firmly under its jaw. He reached for his knife with one hand, struggling to keep the grown used-to-be female Walker off of him. He shouted through gritted teeth as his fingers skimmed the handle of the knife. The Walker flailed it's arm at Newt's arm and smacked the knife another foot away.

Newt shoved upwards, sending the undead lurching backwards. He jumped for his knife only to have the Walker bite into his leather boot. Newt's eyes widened in fear and he kicked the persistent Roamer in the jaw with his good foot.

The jaw broke off, dangling loosely. Can't bite. _Can _scratch. The undead woman crawled up onto Newt's chest and he

Newt reached to the back of his waistband. He pulled out Sonya's pointed lizard carving, he paused for a split second before stabbing the stake into the Walker's head and shoving it deep down.

The Walker collapsed onto Newt's chest and Newt shoved it off.

_Shucking Walker…_Newt thought angrily, yanking the carving out of it's skull and glaring at his bruised ankle.

**Hey! Let me know if you guys caught onto the ankle thing (it's pretty obvious). :)**

**So, I hope you all liked the chapter. I am really really thankful for all of the favs, follows and 1000+ views. Seriously, it means so so much to me to have people who share my interests favorite my work. :)**

**I hope you guys liked seeing into Newt's past. :) I also hope you guys enjoyed meeting Stephen. Let me know please what you liked and didn't like.**

**So! Anyways, time for the reviews:**

**Stargazer-Dreamcatcher01: Thanks so much! I'm really happy that you liked Newt's scary tough side and Jorge's sassy side. :) Yes! The next chapter will return back to the RV and we shall see what has been going on in their crazy party bus! :D**

**Machete Girl: I liked all of your theories and the answers will definitely be revealed soon enough! Thank you so so much for your support! I really really appreciate it! :)**

**EVERYONE:**

**Okay, so all shall be revealed soon enough. I promise. :)**

**Also, I would like to clear things up: the next chapter will return to the RV and we'll get to see what's been going on over in the Fry's bus. :)**

**Question of the day:**

**Which chapter did you like most so far?**

**What would you like to see happen?**

**Quote of the day:**

"**We live in a rainbow of chaos," Paul Cezanne**

***Hint hint***

**Please review. :)**

**I'll update soon.**

**-AG**


	8. Chapter 8 -- Hope

Chapter 8-

**Okay, so I'm back! :D Yay! I would like to advertise that my story 'Change is Inevitable' is now up for adoption, so…I will be updating this story more often. :) Thank you guys so much for your support! I am super happy about the good reviews this story has received!**

**I would like to give a HUMONGOUS shout out to Machete Girl. She is super super awesome, extremely nice, really supportive and an all-around good person! Definitely check out her stories. I highly recommend the story TG Virus. :) So thank you thank you to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMR, TST or TDC.**

**Let's get started shall we!**

_Sonya's POV_

Sonya was annoyed.

Not just that.

She was annoyed, hot, sweaty, tired, hungry and worried. Her boyfriend still hadn't returned with her boyfriend's best friend and her boyfriend's best friend's newfound friend.

Geez.

Sonya's life was a mess.

Sonya sighed and stood up, now standing on the roof of Frypan's RV. She turned around, bored of staring through the scope of her rifle at the long line of empty cars.

The sun was setting and pinks, reds and oranges painted the sky. The scene would almost be pretty…_almost_…but the constant reek of death and the never ending fear of attack ruined the image. Before she knew it it was dark, stars sparkling in the sky.

The group had agreed to take shifts of 1 person at a time. At the moment it was Sonya's turn, before her it had been Gally and after her it was Aris's turn. As of right now, Frypan was snoring in the RV, probably sprawled out on single bed. The boys had let the girls each take one end of the couch—where Teresa was right now, Aris was in a lounge chair, Gally was sleeping in the driver's seat, while Alby crashed on the floor.

Sonya pulled out a pair of binoculars and scanned the tree line on the other side of the RV. Her breath caught in her throat when the sounds of twigs snapping and branches breaking echoed through the night air.

Sonya dropped the binoculars, so that they hung around her neck by a piece of para-cord. She lifted her rifle and took aim at the Walker that came limping out of the thick branches. She peered through the scope.

Limp.

Rugged hair.

Seemed to be favoring his wounded leg…

His chest rising with breaths…

A crossbow slung over his shoulder?

Sonya slung the rifle across her shoulders and began descending the rickety RV ladder to the ground. She desperately hoped she was right about this possible Walker. If it turned out to be a Crank then she could be dead.

"N—Newt?" she questioned nervously, reaching her hand out in front of her, feeling through the dark.

"The one and only," an exhausted voice returned.

Sonya let out a gasp of relief, "Oh thank God. I thought you might be a Walker."

"Don't look that bad, do I?" he stepped into the dim moonlight.

Oh.

Wow.

Newt's dark brownish blonde hair was tangled and knotted, his brown eyes looked dull and tired and bags hung under them. His crossbow seemed to be weighing down half of his body, making him walk in an odd stumbling motion. He was walking carefully on his right leg but she couldn't tell why, it was too dark to see.

"Mind giving me a hand, love?" Newt asked tiredly. Sonya nodded and walked over, wrapping his strong, but thin arm over her shoulders. She supported him until they reached the RV and clicked the door open, helping him inside before waking the others.

Alby was the first to wake up, stirring and then slowly getting out of bed. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Newt. The others followed in turn, first Teresa, then Aris, after them came Gally and finally Frypan.

They arranged the couch so that Newt's injured leg was propped up and his head was resting on some pillows.

"Where's Minho and Thomas?" And the first question was fired.

"It's a long story," Newt replied, "We were trekking ahead, like ya asked us to, and Minho got a cramp or whatever. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he's on the ground. Some bloody girl shot him! Thought 'e was a Walker." Newt crossed his arms but winced with the movement, "So she—'er names Brenda—takes us to this farm where we meet this guy named Jorge—a real slinthead, trust me—a girl named Rachel, and a medic named Jeff. I was on my way back to get you shanks when I ran into a couple Walkers. I took 'em down but I think I messed up my ankle sort of badly."

Until this point no one had actually looked at Newt's ankle and when they did they immediately regretted it. His ankle was bruised black, blue and—in some places—red. It had doubled in size and looked terribly painful.

Frypan gagged but disguised it as an awkward cough, otherwise the room was silent.

"Uh…hey man…how far away did you say you were when you were attacked?" Frypan scratched the back of his neck, staring at Newt's ankle.

Newt shrugged carelessly, "No more than 5 miles."

Shocked expressions filled the room.

Sonya was mid-swallow when the announcement was made and she went into a series of coughs, "FIVE MILES?!" she demanded.

Newt gave her an annoyed look, "Ya? What's the big deal?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Listen, we can get there from the intersection that we passed a little while ago. They got a nice farm and we should be able to find shelter there for a while," Newt explained.

Frypan nodded and got into the Driver's seat. Gally took shotgun with the map, Aris sat in the recliner and Teresa walked over to the mini-fridge to get Newt a bottle of water. Sonya sat on the floor, next to Newt—who quickly dozed off.

_**~TMR~TMR~TMR~**_

_Newt's POV_

Newt awoke to a throbbing pain in his ankle. He looked down and glared at the swollen bruised mess that was left of it. _Great bloody job Newt, _he thought silently, _now you're useless._

After an hour and a half of driving, Frypan halted the RV.

"Figured we could use a little break, you can stretch your legs and all that," Frypan informed, looking at Newt. Newt gave him a glare. "Well…I mean…stretch your…leg…"

Sonya and Alby helped Newt to his feet and brought him out of the RV. Newt waved his two friends off and they reluctantly let him go. He felt unprotected, the weight of his crossbow absent on his shoulder. Newt still had the bloody wood carving in his pocket.

Alby, Gally and Teresa began searching some of the cars on the freeway, looking for anything useful. Aris stayed with Newt, standing silently by his side while Frypan checked over everything in the RV's engine and Sonya took a nap—having been awake all night—on the bed.

The only sounds were that of the wind and Frypan fussing about the engine. That and the whimpers coming from a nearby car.

…

…

Realization overcame Newt like a brick wall. He began limping over to the nearby car.

"Hey dude…" Aris said with a confused tone, "I don't think you should be walking on that…"

Sonya heard the ruckus and came tiredly out of the RV.

"Newt!" she scolded.

Newt shushed them and peered down at the trunk of an SUV. He pulled out his knife and pried open the trunk. Inside lay a dog.

An actual _living _dog.

It was a yellow Labrador retriever.

Abandoned in a trunk.

It's fur was knotted but it was surprisingly healthy.

"It's a dog," Aris raised his eyebrow.

"Wow, really? I had no bloody clue," Newt rolled his eyes. He carefully reached for the dog and got it out of the trunk of the car.

"I'd say 3 years old," Newt, Sonya and Aris turned to Alby, Teresa and Gally.

"What?" Teresa shrugged, "I worked part time at an animal shelter."

Newt scratched the dog in between its ears thoughtfully. The dog wagged it's tail and stuck it's tongue out, barking once.

"Yo!" Frypan scolded, whisper shouting, "Shut that thing up! It's gonna attract Grievers!"

Newt smirked, "I used to have a dog just like this one."

Alby walked over, "Wonder what dogs taste like?" he wondered out loud.

Newt smacked him across the back of the head, "We're not that desperate."

Alby rubbed the back of his head, "I was _kidding_…" he said pathetically.

"Come 'ere boy," Newt began limping back to the RV and the dog trotted after him.

"Guess he likes you," Gally chimed.

"Just get him on the RV, we've got to start moving if we're gonna make it there before dark," Sonya snapped tiredly.

Newt nodded and led the dog into the RV, he re-situated himself on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

**So, I know this was kind of a slow chapter and I'm sorry about that. But in the next chapter the two groups will reunite and who knows, maybe we'll even get into some BrendaxMinho. :)**

**Let me know what you think is going to happen to the dog and how Thomas, Minho, Jorge, Brenda, Rachel and Jeff will react to it. :)**

**I would like to clear up that Newt's ankle is **_**NOT **_**broken and thus he will have a barely noticeable limp instead of an extremely noticeable one like in the books. I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Let me know what you want to see happen. I love to hear your requests. PM me and I'll let you know if it's possible! :D**

**Question of the day:**

**What do you think is the Farm Groups backstory?**

**Quote of the day:**

"**I hereby declare that we have spaghetti Tuesdays every Wednesday…first we're gonna need some spaghetti" –Hershel Green, The Walking Dead**

**Update soon!**

**-AG**


	9. Chapter 9--Secrets in the Farm Household

Chapter 9-

**Hey hey! So, I'm back from vacation! I've got a cold. Wah wah wompppp. :( But that's not gonna stop me from writing! ;D So, let's get right to it! What will Minho and Thomas think of this new dog?! What will this new dogs name be?! What **_**is **_**the Farm Groups backstory!? Let's find out in today's episode of **_**A World We Never Wanted**_**!**

**WARNING: Some intense descriptions in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised. (See what I did there? I copied the TV)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMR, TST or TDC. That belongs to James Dashner. While any of my Walking Dead references belong to Robert Kirkman.**

**Shout out to Stargazer-Dreamcatcher01 she's super awesome and super supportive! She always super nice and I can always rely on her to brighten my day! ;) Thanks! You're amazing!**

**Shout out to Zhane17! She's super supportive and a really really amazing person! She's a guest reviewer and she is definitely one of the nicest I've met! :D Thanks so much for your review! It meant a lot! :D**

_Jorge's POV _

Jorge got out of bed tiredly. He got changed swiftly and clambered down the stairs, strapping his shotgun to his right shoulder. He arrived in the messy kitchen area and greeted a tired looking Brenda.

"Where's Jeff?" Jorge inquired, trailing his gaze across the room.

"Upstairs. Taking care of the new guy," Brenda replied, stretching her back.

"Oh ya," Jorge nodded, "How're they enjoying her stay?"

"Fine. Beth's not one for compliments though and she keeps saying that the mattresses are too dusty," Brenda shrugged and gazed out the kitchen window, "I saw close to nine of _them_ out in the field today. Staggering along like some sort of herd."

Jorge sighed, "I'll go take care of them. Not like I got much else to do."

Jorge adjusted his shotgun and left the farmhouse. He crossed the gravel driveway and entered the wheat field that lay just across from it. The wheat was up to his waist but they didn't have the time to cut it down, not since _it _happened.

Brenda had gotten a new job, Beth had fallen ill to some weird sickness, Jeff was busy tending to Beth, and Rachel and Jorge were left to tend to the farm. It wasn't easy living this life, but it was all they had.

It didn't take long to find what Brenda had been talking about. There was around nine of them, just like she had said. They each had their own pair of dull eyes and dead appearance, rotted fur and battered hooves.

Jorge took one clean shot and the first doe came down like a rock, the rest panicked and scattered but Jorge picked them off easily. Soon enough he had the corpses of eight does and one stag littering his lawn. He figured he might as well leave them there, after all, what could possibly happen to them?

**(The following description may be intense for some readers. M Rating may be applied.)**

Suddenly the corpses staggered to their feet. Their heads were shrinking, bone cracking with sickening crunches as their skulls morphed. The deer's back legs seemed to straighten out as they rose to two _feet. _Not hooves. Feet. Their front legs bent backwards into human shaped arms and the deer's eyes dragged across their face and enlarged. Soon nine people stood infront of Jorge.

But they weren't normal people. They were undead. The first's intestines hung out like spaghetti, tangled and knotted. It's hair was matted and it's eyes were coated with a pinkish layer of blood. The second had a giant gash missing from it's shoulder and it's arm remained bent in a strange, unnatural angle. All of the third's internal organs were exposed and it growled savagely. The fourth and fifth shared one thing: both were missing their bottom halves. The sixth's eye was a red gummy mass and its jaw seemed unhinged, flapping wildly like it was on a hinge that had been over-oiled. The seventh creature didn't have a jaw and its tongue hung out of it's gaping hole of a mouth. The eighth's leg was bent backwards and it limped rather than walked. The ninth twitched like a rabid animal and its fingers were curled like someone had dragged them through a curling iron.

Jorge tried to run but the Walkers were almost instantly on top of him, digging into his skin and tearing out pieces of muscle. Screams filled the air. They burned into Jorge's eardrums and rattled his bones. He lay, curled in a ball on the grassy plain, as Walkers ate him alive and screams burned his soul. He felt nothing as he breathing ceased.

**(Readers who chose not to read the segment can continue reading here.)**

_**~TMR~TMR~TMR~**_

Jorge awoke with a shout. He jerked upwards and his head connected with someone else's.

"AGH!" the someone else shouted, cursing loudly.

Jorge snapped his gaze over to the thin boy that stood to his left. Thomas was clutching his head and blinking rapidly, "Jesus! I was just trying to help!"

"Uh…sorry…_chico_ …" Jorge apologized uncertainly, "What…" Jorge trailed. Cold sweat lined his forehead and his hands were shaking.

"Pretty sure you were having a bad dream. You were shouting….a lot…" Thomas informed reluctantly, "You almost woke up Brenda but she seems like a pretty deep sleeper. Me? Not so much."

"Have your _amigos _arrived yet?" Jorge questioned.

"Not yet, although it shouldn't be long…" Thomas looked worriedly out of the window. After a few minutes he continued, "I'm sure they're fine. Newt's probably got everything under control…they probably ran into a road block and had to take a different route...ya…that's what happened…" he almost seemed to be convincing himself, rather than Jorge.

"Whatever," Jorge regained his footing, "Get out of my room. If you're going to stay then you're gonna earn it! Go talk to Rachel about what you can do to _help!_"

The teen sighed and left the room.

_**~TMR~TMR~TMR~**_

_Minho's POV_

Minho had been confined to this bedroom ever since he'd gotten his injuries. He'd insisted that he was fine but _no! _He was still in this stupid house, in this stupid room, in this stupid bed, under these _stupid _sheets! I mean, sure, he'd take this house over the RV any day…and the room _was _nice…and the bed was _amazing _compared to the _floor _he'd crashed on for the past two days…and the blankets were luxurious compared to the one sheet he was currently using back at camp…_but still_.

He wasn't enjoying these reservations. He was getting restless. His head was aching (from the wound or the restlessness he wasn't sure), his feet were tingling and the girl—Rachel?—walked him to the bathroom every time he had to go.

The bathroom was three steps away.

He frowned and looked at Brenda. "So…" Minho sighed, avoiding eye contact.

"So…" Brenda replied from her seat at the edge of the bed. She held a stethoscope in her hands, the earbuds in her ears, and she was currently pressing the metal piece to his chest. It was cold and sent chills up his arms.

"_So_…you gonna explain?" Minho questioned as she finished.

Brenda blinked a few times and stared at him, "Sure. The metal piece takes your heartbeat and—"

"Seriously? You know what I'm talking about," Minho intervened with an annoyed tone.

It was Brenda's turn to sigh. "Okay. Firstly, I was _not _trying to take off your pants. Because: ew." Brenda clarified with a stern look, "Secondly, it was _Jeff's _idea. Not _mine_." She continued. "Thirdly, you have to promise not to be mad."

Minho nodded in response, a little skeptical.

"Okay." Brenda repeated, her hands dropping to her sides, "All I was doing was looking for your ID."

Minho raised an eyebrow, "That's it?!"

Brenda furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes! That's _it!_ What'd you want me to say?!" she demanded.

"Well! I dunno! I thought—never mind," Minho rolled his eyes. He paused. "Wait…why do you need my ID? You could just ask Thomas or Newt for my name…"

Brenda bit her lip, "I wasn't really…looking for your _name_…I was looking for your address…."

"What?" Minho demanded, "Why!?"

"Well, I got orders from Jeff who Rachel told that Jorge said that she was supposed to tell Jeff that Jorge said that I was supposed to look for your address," Brenda said casually.

Minho stared at her.

Brenda made a face like a mother talking to her five year olds, "_Jorge_ tells _Rachel _to tell _Jeff _to have _me _find _your _address." She plastered a grin on her face.

Minho nodded, "Oh." The gears in his head were turning at ab extremely pace. He turned back to the teen as she began getting up, "So…this was Jorge's idea?"

"That's what I said," Brenda nodded, rolling her eyes a little.

"Why does _he _need my address?" Minho gave a confused look. He was pretty lost.

"I don't _know!_" Brenda gave a long drawn out sigh.

There was a long pause. Minho glanced over and saw Brenda open up a drawer and revealed a series of medical instruments.

"Was Jorge a doctor?" Minho asked.

"No," Brenda exhaled sharply.

"Were…._you _a doctor?" Minho inquired.

"No," Brenda rolled her eyes.

Minho rapped his fingers on his leg and thought, "Was—"

"You ask a lot of questions," Brenda noted. She turned around, closing the drawer, and walked over, taking a seat on the bed again. "How about this: let's make a deal."

Minho gave a look of uncertainty, "Umm…er….okay….fine…."

Brenda smiled triumphantly, "Okay! You ask a question then I _have_ to answer it."

She waited, apparently finished with the sentence. Minho raised his eyebrows.

"Okay…" he nodded slowly.

She continued giving him the look. He adjusted awkwardly.

"But," she finally spoke, "I ask you a question and _you _have to answer."

**Like we didn't see that coming. XD So I really hope you guys liked this chapter! My apologies for the wait. I meant to update yesterday but I was EXHAUSTED. Anyways, I updated today and I have to say that I thought I did a good job. :)**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE for the support! Thank you thank you thank you! It means the world to me that you guys take the time to read this story and I'm super happy about the success of it. :)**

**PLEASE READ: So, what did you guys think of the chapter?! What kind of questions will Brenda ask!? What will Minho ask!? Why does Jorge have such eerie dreams? (Ps. I understand most people can probably handle that paragraph but I wanted to be safe. ;)) Where the heck does Thomas fit into all of this!?**

**Let me know!**

**Review Replies:**

**VBallPanda: Aw! That's sweet! Thanks! I'm happy you're enjoying it and I'm glad you like Ap—I mean the dog! Hehe…what? I was trying to say Ap…**_**pearances**_**….appearances…ya…hehe...:)**

**Stargazer-Dreamcatcher01: I really really liked your idea for the Farm Group's backstory! And I really hope you liked your shout out! You've been super supportive and I thought you deserved some credit. :) The farm group's backstory will be revealed later on in the story. Super happy you like Newt. I was a little worried people would react to the tougher Newt in a bad way. Happy you like the story and I love having your support and reading your reviews. :)**

**Zhane17: Thank you thank you thank you! Are you like my unknown clone? XD Because you like my ships and you say "welp" I've seriously never heard that before. XD Thanks for all of your support and I am EXTREMELY happy you like the characters and my story! :D**

**Okay EVERYONE: **

**The next chapter will be Brenda and Minho's conversation and I'll leave the rest as a surprise. ;) I am super happy with all the positivity this story has gained and I am very thankful for all of your guys support.**

**Update soon!**

**?.O.T.D.: What's your favorite **_**quote **_**from the story so far? (this will help me with previous chapters)**

**Quote of the day: "Throughout life people will male you mad, disrespect you and treat you bad. Let God deal with the things they do, 'cause hate in your heart will consume you too." – Will Smith**

**;)**

**Stay awesome.**

**-AG**


	10. Chapter 10 -- Seven

Chapter 10-

**Ya! I'm back! YAY! Joy! Happiness! Still sick! Oh well! Still happy! :D So, is everyone ready for another chapter?! Okay! Let's get this thing ON! Let's find out what the heck Minho is gonna say to Newt! And what this unusual dog's name is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, TMR or any references to either.**

_Brenda's POV_

"I go first," Minho urged.

"Fine," Brenda reluctantly agreed. She had doubts about the Asian boy that had arrived at her household a few days ago. The few thoughts that ran through her head included: intrigue, confusion, annoyance and…something else. Something weird. She wasn't familiar with it but it reminded her of the sensation she felt when she hung out with Jorge, except different.

"What was Jorge before all this?" Minho asked, raising his eyebrows in an inquiring look.

Brenda bit her lip. Jorge would kill her for saying, but that was the deal…wasn't it? And she'd get what Jorge wanted to know, so that'd make up for it…right? Yes. It would.

"He was a…well…kind of a teacher…" she replied, using her words as wisely as she could.

"Kind of?" Minho pressed.

"Okay…he was…well…he volunteered. He worked for a Summer Camp. He was a counselor…" Brenda looked up and saw Minho giving a 'seriously?' look. "I'm not kidding!" she yelped frantically.

"No, no, no," Minho shook his head, "I believe you. I just don't believe _he _was a volunteered summer camp counselor."

"Well, believe it," Brenda snapped defensively, "Besides, it's my turn and that was technically two questions." Minho rolled his eyes. "What's your name? Full name. No fake names. No nicknames. Full name. First. Middle. La—"

"Yes, thank you, I know how names work," Minho bit back, "Minho Jiu Lee."

"Hm." Brenda grunted in a satisfied tone. She didn't want to seem weird and write it down on a piece of paper so she made a mental note to tell Jorge. Minho Jiu Lee. Minho Jiu Lee. She repeated it a few times to get it stuck in her head.

"My turn," Minho stated, "Full names. Everyone in your group. Go."

Brenda caught on to what he was doing. Getting all of their names so he could see if any of them were related. She got it. He was smart, she'd give him that.

"Brenda Ann Salazar. Jorge Giancarlo Esposito. Jeffery—I honestly don't know his middle name—Latimore. Rachel—again, don't know her middle name—Moura." Brenda listed off.

Minho seemed to be taking mental notes as well, "So, none of you are related?"

A second question. Not that it mattered. This wasn't actually important information. "Correct." she replied. "Where is your group from?"

"Glade City and some of us are from Scorch City," Minho replied. "What about you guys?"

"Jorge's from Mexico, Jeff's from Detroit, Rachel's from Glade City and this is my house," Brenda replied casually, she leaned back on the wooden chairs backrest. "How many weapons do your people have?"

"Thousands," he replied.

"Seriously," she added sternly.

"I was serious," Minho continued, smirking mischievously, "Guns. Knives. Baseball bats. A crossbow. Sticks. Rocks. Forks. Spoons. Plates. Cups. Food. Vehicles. Rubber bands. Water. Words. Looks. You'd be surprised on how convincing I can be even without a weapon," For a second Brenda believed he was threatening her, but his smirk threw her off. And why would he add 'looks' at the end? Holy crap. Was he flirting with her?! _What do I do!? What do I do?! _She began thinking. _Stay calm. He actually did mean it. He's using his charm as a freaking weapon!_

She continued calmly after a long pause, "Your turn _Danny Zuko_."

Minho gave a surprised look, "What about you? How many guns do you have? How many knives? How many weapons?"

"Like you said: lots and lots," Brenda responded. Minho gave her an annoyed look. "23." She replied simply. He looked curious but he didn't continue.

"Did you have a girlfriend?" she had no idea where the question came from but it came out, and that was her one question.

"3," Minho replied, grinning. He paused in quick realization, "At different times! Like, I didn't have 3 at once! I broke up with one and got a new one and so on," he breathed out the words in a rapid rush, "Jennifer Carla, Stacy Kendra…and…what was her name? Arsen…something?" Minho thought for a moment, "You know my question."

"Steven Adams and Jonathan Royce," she stated blandly, "One was a jerk and the other liked someone else."

"Fair enough," Minho shrugged.

"How did your group meet?" she tried to veer the conversation back to how it was supposed to go.

"Eh, long story," Minho waved her off. Brenda gave a look and he continued. But he rushed through it, seemingly not wanting to tell the story, "Well, Newt saved me or whatever and then we saved Sonya and picked up Gally, and then found Frypan and then we found Aris, Teresa and Chuck and then…other stuff happened."

"Did Jorge teach you to shoot a gun?" he asked, obviously still trying to figure out the abilities of Jorge, and how much effort it would take to take the man down.

"Duh," Brenda answered, "But he's way better than me. He's been hunting all his life." The statement was mostly true.

Brenda reiterated everything Minho had said. She continued after a moment, "Who's—you know what, never mind. What did you mean by 'other stuff'?"

Minho looked uneasy, "I meant…stuff…"

"Nice try. Try again," Brenda pressed.

Minho glared at her, "That's none of your business."

"It's my turn and you made a deal," Brenda persuaded.

"No. I don't have to say a thing." He appeared to have a realization moment. "I'm not going to say anything about that. You can ask whatever the shuck else you want."

Brenda furrowed her eyebrows, leaning forwards, "Why won't you tell me?!" she demanded.

"Because it's personal," he replied, "It's my turn."

Annoyance built up as she realized he had tricked her into asking a question, "But—"

"Hey! My turn!" Minho growled, seemingly bothered by her question, "How many Walkers have you killed?"

"What—"

"The freaking zombies," Minho barked, "How many of them have you killed?"

"I dunno!" Brenda shouted, throwing her hands in above her head, "A lot!"

"A lot?!" Minho had a look full of disgust. Like he thought it was disturbing that she didn't know how many. "How many have you killed?"

Brenda was getting angry now, "I don't know." She said calmly.

"How many people have you killed?" Minho questioned with a sadistic tone. He was no longer under the bed covers but sitting on the edge of bed, face to face with Brenda. Brenda froze at the question.

"I…I don't know…" she bit her lip. He narrowed his eyes.

"How many, Brenda? You have to answer," Minho said with an eerie voice, "Your rules. Not mine."

"7," Brenda muttered hastily.

"What was that?" Minho leaned in further, putting his hand to his ear.

"7," she repeated, louder this time.

"I've killed 7 people."

**Okay! So I bet that's not what you guys thought would happen in this BrendaxMinho bonding moment! Welp, if it helps anything, I didn't either! XD I actually thought this was going to be a sweet BrendaxMinho moment with love and flirting but look what happened. Instead, you got to see a smaller side of Brenda and a crueler more defensive side of Minho!**

**So I really hope you guys liked this chapter and guess what!? I've already written another chapter and it'll be posted right away! Hooray! So, let me know your thoughts on the chapter. :)**

**Machete Girl: You're on to something with your theory…:)**

**Question of the day: "Do you think that Minho and Brenda would make a good couple?"**

**Quote of the day: "Don't ignore the past, but deal with it, on your own pace. Once you deal with it, you are free of it; and you are free to embrace your life and be a happy loving person because if you don't, the past will come back to haunt and keep coming back to haunt you." – Boris Kodjoe**

**As always: PLEASE let me know what you'd like to see and REVIEW! Update soon!**

**-AG**


	11. Chapter 11 -- Guns

Chapter 11-

**As promised! Here is the new chapter that I actually wrote before the previous one! In this one the groups will get to know each other…but will they get along?! That is the question.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMR, TWD or any of the characters or references.**

_Thomas's POV_

Thomas rubbed his eyes tiredly and walked out onto the creaky wooden porch. He waved in a lazy manor as the RV pulled up on the long dusty gravel driveway. The RV jerked to a halt and Thomas swore he saw half of the passengers go flying across the inside in the process.

He laughed—a sensation that felt terribly unfamiliar—and jogged over to the vehicle as the door opened…and got stuck halfway.

"Aw come on!" Frypan shouted from the inside.

"Erm…" Aris began trying to squeeze through the space. His face pressed up against the metal door and he sucked his gut in, trying to be smaller.

"I don't see that happening…" Thomas gave a doubtful look. Suddenly a yelp came as Aris was jerked by his shirt collar away from the door. A strong "KIAH!" came and the door flew open with a rickety snap. Inside, Sonya was standing with her leg outstretched in a side-kick position. Aris was covering his heads with his hands and looking like a coward behind her, Gally was smirking, Frypan looked like he was ready to cry, Sonya appeared triumphant and the others were out of sight.

"What?" she asked, setting her foot back down and looking at Aris's freaked out look, "I took Karate for a couple years."

Gally walked over with Newt's arm across his shoulder.

"That's my girlfriend," Newt stated in a triumphant, almost giddy, voice. He grinned madly and Sonya kissed him on the cheek, right in front of Gally's face.

Gally shoved Sonya away playfully and helped Newt out of the RV in an awkward sidestep. Thomas immediately noticed Newt's injury and his eyes widened in fear.

"Is it a…?" a questioning face rose onto his features and he gnashed his teeth together in a biting motion.

Gally and Newt both gave him quizzical looks but soon understood what the brunette meant.

"_Really? _You _honestly _think Newt got bit?" Gally inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I…" Thomas trailed. The more he thought about it, the more that Gally's question actually made sense, "Well…no…I just…I mean…"

"You've got a lot to learn," Newt shook his head doubtfully as Gally helped him limp past, over to the group of Farm House members that had gathered on the front porch. The confusing thing occurred when a dog followed the two out. It was a rugged Golden Lab.

"Excuse me! What is _that_?!" Jorge demanded angrily.

"It's a dog, Genius," Thomas looked up and saw Minho poking his head out of the bedroom window.

"Hey! Get back in bed!" Rachel scolded.

"I know it's a dog!" Jorge growled, "Why is it here? This was _not _part of the agreement!"

"Oh, ya, also, we have a dog," Newt explained casually as the dog followed. "Come on, Apollo."

Thomas gave a questioning look, "Apollo?" he asked Sonya as she stepped out of the RV, rifle over her shoulder.

"Greek God of music, art, poetry, archery, medicine, plague, sun, light and knowledge," Sonya responded.

"Huh." Thomas said, impressed, "He into that stuff? Greek Gods and all that?"

"Him?" Sonya laughed, "No. No way. I recommended it."

"Oh," Thomas felt like an idiot, although he didn't think he asked a dumb question. "Where'd you guys find it?"

"In some guys car trunk on the highway," Sonya replied, "Some jerk put it in their trunk and then got himself killed."

Thomas felt uneasy, he didn't like talking about people like that. Not that the dog deserved it, it's just that it probably wasn't the guy's fault. Maybe he put the dog in there to protect it? Maybe he was bit…

"Is Minho still on house arrest?" Sonya changed the subject.

"Bedroom Arrest actually," Thomas rolled his eyes, "He lost the rest of his privileges when Jorge found him passed out in the kitchen. Something about head trauma, I think."

Sonya laughed, "Sounds like Min." The two nodded in unison.

"What about Newt? What's up with his ankle?" Thomas questioned.

"Apparently he ran into some Walkers on the way from here to the Highway. Took them down but he snapped his ankle," Sonya replied casually.

"Oh," Thomas said blatantly. "How many is 'some'?" he asked after a brief pause.

"Two or three I think…" Sonya responded.

Somehow this didn't come as a surprise. Thomas supposed it _was _Newt. I mean, this guy could take on _anything! _Thomas and Sonya walked into the house, like everyone had before them. Thomas entered the large house and Frypan, Aris and Teresa followed him in. Everyone seemed to have gathered in the living room.

Minho was sitting in a fabricated recliner, after being moved to the living room, and Rachel seemed to be trying to check his bandages, clinging to his side, as Minho tried to swat her away. Gally was standing over by Brenda in the corner. Jorge was placed under the doorframe into the next room, leaning against it and looking annoyed at all of the new arrivals. Teresa was sitting on Aris's lap on the second recliner—much to Thomas's annoyance and confusion. Frypan had just walked in and he was now standing off to the side by Gally and Brenda.

Newt had been situated on the long grey couch, his ankle and head propped up with pillows. Jeff was prodding and poking Newt's ankle and seemingly trying to look professional while Newt shot the younger teen annoyed looks of suppressed anger. Sonya was by his side and looking worried. Apollo was perched at the edge of the couch, next to Sonya and looking stern, his eyes focused on Newt.

"Well, it seems to me that you sprained your ankle pretty bad…and I you fractured it when you were walking…" Jeff finally announced.

"_No_. Really?! I had to bloody idea," Newt replied sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be giving me attitude." Jeff snapped ruggedly, "I'm the guy that can fix it. So shut up." Thomas stared. He was impressed at Jeff's bravery. But—too practically everyone in the room's surprise—Newt complied.

"I can reduce the swelling with some ice. What was it Mrs. Mueller used to say? Ice for 10-20 minutes? Every…how many hours?" Jeff tapped his chin, mainly talking to himself, "I think it's ice for 10-20 minutes every 1-2 hours…probably…" Newt gave an uneasy look. "But we're gonna need a brace. Lots of pain meds. A sedative or two. Whatever you can get. We need some for Newt, some for Minho, some for future use. I'll set Newt's ankle once you get back," Jeff listed off. Newt—for once—seemed a little worried but glared at his ankle like it was a kid that just disappointed him.

"I can go," Brenda offered, "I know my way around."

"I'll go too," Teresa offered.

"And there's no way I'm staying behind," Sonya said, standing up.

"Okay, so the girls will go and the guys will stay here," Jorge reiterates.

"You sure?" Thomas asked as Teresa walked up.

"Ya," Teresa smiled, "I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

Thomas gave a look of doubt and Teresa gave an annoyed look, "Gee. Way to be subtle." She snapped.

"Sorry," Thomas apologized plastering a smile on his face, "I'm sure you'll be fine. Like you said, you can handle yourself. You need a gun?"

"Got one," Teresa put a hand on the gun that was at her belt.

"Speaking of which," Jorge spoke up, "All of you who are staying here, I expect all of your guns on the kitchen table by morning."

"Excuse me?" "What?" "You what?" and "Our guns?" filled the air in one big jumble.

Jorge nodded sternly, "I've been thinking and I don't trust some _locos _hanging around our house with guns," he finished.

Aris furrowed his eyebrows, "But—"

"But nothing. If you want a gun than you come to me and ask. _Nicely _if I may add," Jorge snapped, crossing his arms. "That includes that there crossbow."

Newt began trying to sit up, throwing Jeff into a frantic fit of trying to pin Newt down, "Oh! No way! There is no bloody way! I am not—"

"Okay," Thomas felt everyone stare at him as he spoke.

"What?!" Minho and Newt demanded in unison.

"Can I talk to them…alone?" Thomas asked Jorge reluctantly.

Jorge gave a skeptical look but nodded. He walked outside and Rachel, Jeff and Brenda followed.

"He's letting us stay. It's only right for us to listen," Thomas explained to the group remaining.

"Ya, but…" Minho trailed.

"But what? You wanna go back out there?" he gestured to the door, "I don't. It's crap out there. I don't wanna fight for food and water, scavenge and all that klunk. We've got food. We've got water. We've got weapons, we just won't have them all the time. And is _that_ really a bad thing?"

"Ya! It kinda is!" Sonya argued, "I don't want to come across a Crank in the middle of the field unarmed!"

"You'll have a knife," Thomas prodded. Sonya remained frustrated, her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed. "We've gotten way to relying on our guns—and crossbow—anyways. Using our knives for a while will be good for us. Besides, after a while, when we have Jorge's trust, we can get them back."

He swept his gaze over the room. Minho, Newt and Sonya still looked annoyed, but less so than before. Frypan looked impartial. Teresa was nodding and looking satisfied. Aris was smiling in a friendly manor and Gally was smirking, looking like he was crossed between thinking Thomas was a genius or an idiot. Apollo was wagging his tail and looking excited in a giddy fashion.

"Wait, you said 'a while'. You think we're gonna be here a while?" Minho questioned, "Jorge doesn't exactly seem set on letting us stay."

"If we're good guests, do what he says, help with whatever chores he needs, we can probably convince him to let us stay…for a while longer at least," Thomas offered.

Everyone seemed reluctant but slowly agreed. Thomas stepped out onto the porch and removed his gun from its holster. He held it out, holding it by the barrel, and offered it to Jorge. Jorge nodded respectfully and took it.

And at that moment Thomas realized something: they could have a normal life here. Or as close as they could get. Sure, maybe there'd be a few Walkers every now and then, but it could be somewhat normal.

And for now, Thomas supposed that was fine.

**Yet another slow chapter, I know. But a lot happened! I hope you guys enjoyed it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reply and let me know what you guys thought and what you'd like to see. I'm not going to do a question or quote because I did one in the previous chapter which was posted minutes ago. :) Love y'all! Update soon!**

**-AG**


	12. Chapter 12 -- Girls Night Out

Chapter 12-

**Phew, this update took FOREVER. Sorry 'bout that. So this chapter will be the girls' adventure! Yay! YOU GO GIRLS! Hehe…sorry…ANYWAYS, I am super excited so let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead (owned by Robert Kirkman), Maze Runner (owned by James Dashner) or any references made to either of the two. :)**

**So if you guys are into Marvel please check out my newest story: **_**Children of Hydra**_**. Thanks for your continued support. :)**

**Also, I just realized that this story was originally supposed to be ALL Thomas's POV but turned into EVERYONE's pov. Do you guys think I should stick to everyone or go back to just Thomas?**

_Teresa's POV_

Teresa didn't like horses. Not since 5th grade, when a brown stallion started running abruptly and she was tossed 3 ft into the air and she landed in a pile of horse klunk. Yup. Good times. And yet, here she was, "riding" a pinto mare that Brenda had said was named Delilah.

Brenda and Sonya were with her. Sonya's young white stallion, apparently called Eating Machine (Em in short), kept veering off course, galloping out into the overgrown weed-filled grass to eat—at which point Sonya jerked at the reins and brought it back to the trail. Brenda was riding her gray stallion, Moth, like a pro. She looked deep in thought and continuously scanned her eyes over the trail and long grass framing it.

"Is the town far from here?" Teresa asked, breaking the silence that had been continuous for the entire trip.

"Freaking horse!" Sonya hissed as Em abruptly turned and trotted over to the grass.

"No, we're just about there," Brenda replied shortly, still sweeping her gaze.

Teresa raised an eyebrow, "What're you looking for? Bigfoot?"

Brenda shot her a glare, "I'm just keeping my eye out. Never know what might attack you."

"You should know," Teresa snapped, some of her bottled up anger boiling over as she thought of this girl shooting Minho.

Brenda looked down guiltily and then returned her glance too Teresa, eyes soft, "It was an accident. I apologized."

"When?" Teresa demanded, prodding the girl.

"Well…I did it…I'm _going _to apologize. I just got distracted," Brenda finished, avoiding eye contact it seemed.

"By what?" Sonya called from a few feet back, where she had gotten Em back on the trail but she was struggling to get him to trot forwards.

"Umm…." Brenda zoned out for a second, "I was just distracted…in general."

Teresa showed a look that practically screamed 'uh huh…okay…', but she kept quiet. Something was off about Brenda. She was hiding something. And Teresa wanted to know what the heck it was. She kept her face straight as she gently kicked her heel and the horse picked up it's speed, riding past Brenda, who gave an annoyed look and galloped forwards. Sonya trailed behind, swerving in and out of the path.

_**~TMR~TMR~TMR~**_

Teresa hopped off the horse, landing firmly on the balls of her feet. Brenda swung her leg over Moth's back and landed on the padded down earth before letting out a sigh. Teresa looked over and saw Sonya getting off Em, but Em swerved and Sonya yelped before tumbling off the horse and onto her rear end on the ground.

"FREAKING HORSE!" Sonya growled, adjusting the rifle that was strapped across her shoulder and standing up. Teresa reassuringly set a hand on the handgun at her belt. Jorge had agreed on giving them their guns but he had also giving Brenda an extra.

Teresa peered down the long gravel road that lay ahead of them. A small countryside town lay before her. It had a bank, bar, church, and three houses on one side, and a pharmacy, doctor's office, veterinarian's clinic, and three more houses on the other. A few more houses could be seen scattered on the hills a little ways away, by that point the solid gravel road had turned into a dusty trail.

Teresa squinted through the sunlight and stared down at the houses, "Did you—"

"Ya, we searched everything," Brenda replied, "Took what we needed. Left what we didn't. We left a lot of the medical supplies here because they were safe, we don't exactly get many visitors."

Teresa glanced at Sonya and Sonya shrugged, her gaze stern and cautious as she looked through every window they passed. All three of the girls were wearing backpacks that they could use to carry medical supplies and they continuously rustled with every movement, making Teresa wince.

Brenda led the trio over to the pharmacy. A large sign read: _Clint's_. Teresa followed Brenda into the store, Sonya watched her back. Teresa swept her gaze over the pharmacy and felt her heart fill with disappointment.

Barely any pain medication had been left in the store. Teresa strode over to the shelf and looked at her options: a series of pills, a few liquid medications and a mild sedative. Awesome. She sighed and gathered the meds into her backpack. She peered back and saw Brenda scanning the rest of the store with Sonya.

Teresa walked over to Brenda and stood by her side. A series of jugs and bottles were broken on the floor, others had been spilled over the shelves. The dark brown haired girl appeared to be looking for something. She picked up a bottle tipped it over and, when nothing came out, dropped it into shards on the ground.

She came upon a bottle and Teresa peered over her shoulder, reading the label.

"Hey, wait, that stuff is hazardous," she pointed out as Brenda began putting the bottle into her backpack.

"Well, if you don't want your boyfriend to feel pain, this is the stuff to do it," Brenda snapped.

"He's my boyfriend, not hers," Sonya growled, "What is it?" she demanded, grabbing the bottle out of Brenda's hands. "Oh I've heard of this. Morphine. It's safe…right?" Sonya glared at Brenda.

Before Teresa could intervene, Brenda spoke, "As long as the dose is the correct size." Sonya seemed skeptical. "And besides, it's the best choice we have. Unless you have some knock-out-gas in your utility belt, Batgirl!" Brenda said sarcastically, glaring at Teresa. Geez. This girl didn't seem happy with Teresa.

"Let's just get out of here," Sonya ordered.

The three girls turned around and headed towards the door. It was then that they realized that they weren't alone. A dozen Walkers were roaming down the streets.

"Crap," Brenda swore, pulling out her gun, "We've gotta move!"

Teresa gasped and shoved open the door, pulling out her gun. She sprinted towards the horses, who were tied to a small wooden electrical pole. A Walker stumbled towards her and she pulled out her knife, digging it into the skull of the Walker. She continued on, struggling upwards onto the back of her panicked horse.

"Woah! Woah!" she shouted, trying to calm her horse. Delilah jolted a few times and Teresa cut the rope from around her neck. Delilah spun and sprinted away from the mob of Walkers. Teresa's legs hurt pitifully but she couldn't slip her feet through the stirrups of her saddle. She turned and caught sight of Brenda and Sonya riding behind her.

They turned a street corner only to be met with more Cranks. Delilah bucked and Teresa clung desperately to her mane. Brenda was shooting at Walkers, but the gunfire was scaring Em. Em swerved and Sonya went flying, landing on her back and letting out a wheeze. She lay, stunned, and unable to regain her footing.

Teresa rode Delilah over to Sonya and fired at a Walker that was practically on top of her. Sonya grunted and struggled to her feet. Delilah whinnied and bucked wildly. Teresa frantically grabbed Sonya and dragged her up onto the horse as Delilah took off running, Moth and Brenda running after them.

"Thanks," Sonya wheezed, coughing and clinging tightly to Teresa's waist.

"Anytime!" Teresa replied casually, "Brenda! Take the lead!" She turned around and saw Brenda was still a little ways back and Brenda was aiming her rifle at Em, who was swarmed by Walkers and crying out in pain. She took the shot and the bellows stopped.

Brenda and her horse galloped up and passed Teresa's horse, leading the charge back to the Farm House.

**So I know it was short, but this chapter was more or less a filler chapter. The next one will hopefully be longer. Let me know your thoughts and opinions. :)**

**Update soon.**

**-AG**


End file.
